Polynectar quand tu nous tiens!
by Les ensorceleuses
Summary: Alors qu'Harry et Hermione sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, Drago et Ron semblent se donner le mot pour rendre leur vie impossible...
1. Qui est qui?

**Auteurs** : Niobé et Silmaril666

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à nous, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette histoire…

**Rating** : R

**Genre**: Romance/Humour / Général

**Notes des auteurs** : Une petite histoire pour nous amuser un peu aux dépends de nos héros préférés, ça peut pas faire de mal… si ?

**Polynectar quand tu nous tiens…**

Une année de plus venait de commencer et pour cette sixième et avant dernière étape, Hermione s'ennuyait déjà, allongée dans sa chambre : elle était si fatiguée après le discours tiré en longueur que Dumbledore sortait chaque année pour les nouveaux venus. Elle se souvint alors de la sienne et s'amusa a penser à quel point tout le monde avait changé et surtout à quel point les relations entre Harry et elle avaient évoluées : cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et elle ne se lassait toujours pas de vivre toutes ces aventures à ses cotés. Cependant elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas : quelque chose lui manquait mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. Lassée de se prendre la tête elle décida d'arrêter et fini par s'endormir.

Le jour suivant n'avait aucune différence avec les autres jours de sa vie à Poudlard et elle rejoignit Ron et Harry dans la salle commune, ne manquant pas de refaire la cravate de ce dernier, une fois encore de travers, pendant qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Il fit une vaine tentative pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus tranquille avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais Hermione avait beau s'être très extravertie ces dernières années, elle n'en restait pas moins très consciencieuse et le remis gentiment à sa place. L'après midi même avait lieu un match « amical » de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor pour présenter tout les avantages de l'école au nouveaux venus. Comme à l'accoutumée, les manières des Serpentards étaient loin d'être fair-play, et même si Gryffondor avait gagné, ce n'était pas sans quelques sacrifices : ainsi, Harry s'était fait assommé pas un cognard après avoir attrapé le vif d'or et était toujours endormi le soir venu.

Pour ne pas y penser, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour se noyer dans un livre et fini par s'assoupir pour être réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un long baiser qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit à son grand étonnement un Harry visiblement en meilleure forme. Il ne lui dit pas un mot et l'entraîna hâtivement dans la réserve, prenant le soin de les recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité pour être plus tranquilles. Elle s'étonna d'abord que ses baisers soit si doux et si tendres comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, mais elle mis cela sur le compte de sa chute et de l'émotion. Ils n'avaient jamais osés sauter le pas auparavant et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait absolument le faire là, ici et maintenant, mais sous ses caresses si douces elle ne pouvait que se laisser faire, car en plus de la magie du moment, le danger de se faire prendre par Rusard lui plaisait. Cachés sous la cape, entre deux rayons, il lui fit alors l'amour voluptueusement, enlevant délicatement chacun de ses vêtements et effleurant du bouts des doigts chaque partie de son corps. Elle ne connaissait pas ce coté d'Harry mais ne s'en plaignit pas, emportée par ses sentiments si forts pour le Survivant. Il l'a désirait tant qu'il continua à la caresser et à l'embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement, ses lèvres se baladant sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour savourer ses caresses. N'en pouvant plus, elle fini par le déshabiller brutalement et le maintins serré entre ses jambes alors qu'il la pénétrait doucement comme si il voulait profiter de chaque instants passé en elle. Ils essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit mais leur désir prenaient le dessus à mesure qu'il s'amplifiait et ils ne purent que gémir de plaisir, elle l'embrassant en cherchant son visage dans l'ombre de la cape. Soudain, son dos se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir, émoustillant chacun de ses sens et elle ne pu s'empêcher de gémir plus fort, s'agrippant à lui plus furieusement. Harry avait une respiration de plus en plus saccadée et lui maintenait désormais les poignets serrés, la dominant à sa guise quand il la pénétra d'un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres, faisant crier Hermione, cri qu'il fit taire en posant prestement ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes…Il s'allongea enfin sur elle, la tête posée au creux de sa poitrine, le visage trempé de sueur et leurs cœurs battant la chamade a l'unisson…

Ils se rhabillèrent sous la cape pour ne pas se faire surprendre puis Hermione en sortit la première, à moitié habillée et refermant sa chemise pendant qu'Harry était encore sous la cape. Après ce moment si fort, Hermione ne voulait qu'une chose : se retrouver seule avec Harry pendant des heures, sans personne pour les déranger. Mais son souhait fut vite brisé lorsque Malefoy entra dans son champ de vision, se postant devant elle avec son petit air arrogant qu'elle détestait tant :

- Alors Granger, on soigne Potter d'une drôle de façon et dans des endroits bien étranges…

- La ferme Malefoy, occupes toi de tes affaires…

- Pas quand les tiennent sont plus intéressante. Dis moi, Potter est au courant pour toi et Weasley ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Malefoy ?

Un sourire sadique apparu sur les lèvres du Serpentard, comprenant que son bouc émissaire préféré n'était pas au courant de ce qui lui arrivait :

- Tournes toi, et admire son preux chevalier !

- Pourquoi il n'y a que Harry derrière moi ! (dis t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude devant l'assurance de son interlocuteur)

- Vous avez une relation à trois c'est ça, Tu peux me le dire de toute façon vous êtes découverts, je savais bien que vous étiez tordu mais à ce point là!

- Arrête un peu, c'est pas la première fois que tu racontes ce genre de conneries alors arrête de me prendre pour une conne et dégage de là!

- Mais regarde au moins, pauvre Sang de Bourbe attardée ! Lâcha Drago de plus en plus impatient.

- C'est bon ! Mais je sais qui c'est… (elle se retourne brusquement) c'est Harr…

Elle ne trouva en face d'elle que Ron, débringué et confus et elle ne trouva alors rien a dire tant elle en avait le souffle coupé et ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de ce passer :

- Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là! Où est Harry ?

- Pas avec toi en tout cas, répliqua Malefoy en pouffant.

- Toi la fermes !Vas t-en !

- A non je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde !

- Bon Ron tu vas m'expliquer ! (elle était dans une colère noire qui fit frissonner les deux garçons… mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.)

- Je t'en supplie pardonne moi, fit alors Ron en sortant de sa torpeur. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps et j'ai pensé que le seul moyen d'être avec toi c'était de devenir Harry…

- C'est clair que personne ne voudrait de toi sinon, fit Drago, se délectant du ton pitoyable que prenait la scène.

- La potion ne durait qu'une heure mais je pensais qu'on aurait fini avant, et tu n'aurais jamais su que ce n'était pas Harry mais moi…

- Ce que tu peu être pathétique… fit le Serpentard, tout bas.

Hermione comprit alors :

- .. Le polynectar…et c'est moi qui t'ai appris à la faire, comment a tu pu me faire ça et encore pire, comment as-tu pu faire ça a Harry, ton meilleur ami !J'avais confiance en toi…

- J'étais désespéré! se défendit le jeune Gryffondor.

- Et désespérant aussi ! le coupa Drago en un soupir. Mais franchement Hermione, vus les cris que tu poussaient tout a l'heure, j'ai pas l'impression que cela te dérangeai beaucoup…

- Encore une parole et je te coupe la langue, et c'est ce que je ferai si tu dis un mots de tout ceci à qui que ce soit !fit elle en se tournant vers lui, ivre de colère. (Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron) Harry ne doit jamais le savoir, il faut faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Sans un mot de plus elle tourna les talons et partit de la bibliothèque, laissant là un Ron honteux et désemparé seul avec un Drago fier de sa découverte. Il ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Je te félicite Weasley c'est une idée digne d'un Malefoy !Je tenterai bien ma chance…

Ron se jeta alors sur lui et le pris par le col pour le menacer:

- Si tu la touches…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il s'interrompit, lâchant Malefoy pour partir en courant vers son dortoir. Malefoy se mit à sourire d'un air sournois et répondit pour lui-même :

- C'est ça, compte sur moi…

**Chapitre deux à suivre…**


	2. Drago s'enflamme

**Auteurs** : Niobé et Silmaril666

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à nous, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette histoire…

**Rating** : R

**Genre **: romance/humour /général

**Notes des auteurs** : Une petite histoire pour nous amuser un peu aux dépends de nos héros préférés, ça peut pas faire de mal… si ?

**Rars **: Nous tenons particulièrement à remercier ceux qui nous encouragent, notamment :

Dragonia : C'est vrai que Ron a des drôles de goûts… Hermione…beurk (Silmaril : lol Niobé: Hé! C'est pas vrai !) En tout cas, Drago ne va pas se gêner pour déranger nos trois héros… et ce sera pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Merci pour ta review et on espèrent que ce chapitre te plaira a+

Hermione 46 : La suite, te voilà servie ! On va essayer de mettre la suite en ligne chaque semaine, ou au pire toutes les deux semaines… parce qu'à deux, c'est pas évident pour se mettre d'accord !lol Pour faire court : merci beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews !lol En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas a+

Drago fait moi mal : Tout d'abord : Génial ton pseudo !lol Ensuite : C'est vrai que le couple Ron/Hermione n'est pas très populaire mais comme tu l'as peut-être compris, Drago risque bientôt de remplacer ce cher rouquin… et là, ça devrais te plaire !lol Merci pour tes compliments, ça nous fait plaisir pour notre première collaboration… je pense que l'on fait un bon duo ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira a+

JSK16: merci pour le compliment, on te promet que la suite est dans l'esprit du premier et que la suite ne tardera pas a venir...en esperant que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus, a+

Colibri Noir: Toujours au rendez-vous!lol Et oui, tu découvre une nouvelle partie de Silmaril qui n'a fait qu'être révélée par l'esprit pervers de Niobé! (Niobé la ballone et reprends la conversation:) Non je suis pas si perverse que ça! juste ce qu'il faut pour pimenter nos histoires...la suite sera bien plus chaude...merci pour ta rewiew, a+

Nawen: On te remercie, et maintenant voilà la suite! On espère qu'elle te plaira autant et que tu te marera en la lisant autant que nous en l'écrivant!lol a+

**Polynectar quand tu nous tiens…**

**Chapitre 2 : Drago s'enflamme**

Alors qu' Hermione se dirigeait en pleurs en direction de la salle commune, Ron la poursuivait pour quémander son pardon. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui demanda d'une voix suppliante :

- Je t'en pris Hermione, pardonnes moi, j'étais désespéré, je n'aurai jamais dû vous faire ça, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

- Le mal est déjà fait ! Crois tu que je pourrai regarder Harry en face maintenant ? Crois tu que tout redeviendra comme avant ?dit-elle d'une voix brisé par la douleur.

- Il faut que ça redevienne comme avant, je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre toi et Harry. Si l'amitié que tu me portes est si forte, tu trouveras le moyen de me pardonner avec du temps. Mets toi cinq minutes à ma place…

- Tu aurais dû étouffer ton amour pour moi, il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour te pardonner et je…

Elle arrêta ses paroles à la vue d'Harry qui approchait. Ils s'écartèrent instantanément et se jetèrent un regard comme pour celer leur pacte de silence. Hermione interpella la première Harry d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- Harry tu...tu es sorti de l'infirmerie, co...comment te sent tu ?

- Bien mieux, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as pleuré?

- Non j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.

- Et toi Ron pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Ma…ma mère ma encore envoyer une beuglante, je te racontes pas ce que je me suis pris !

- Ouais…dit il d'une voix où perçait le doute, et vous parliez de quoi ?

- On a…une divergence d'opinion sur la façon de prononcer la formule pour un patronus, répondit Hermione en hésitant. On y va ? j'ai sommeil.

Hermione s'en alla prestement, laissant là un Ron gêné sous le regard d'un Harry plus que perplexe. Celui-ci allait lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres quand un Malefoy, Drago de son prénom passa dans le couloir avec un sourire ravi :

- Eh bien Potter, on est revenu ? Fini de te la couler douce à l'infirmerie pour cacher ta défaite au Quidditch ?

- Si je me souviens bien Serpentard a perdu non ?

- Oui mais je crois bien que cette journée n'est pas la tienne…

- A quoi tu penses Malefouine ? questionna Harry, intrigué.

- Tu as peut-être gagné ce match mais si tu ne fais pas attention à ta copine tu risque que de la voir s'échapper plus vite qu'un vif d'or…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? fit Harry, de plus en plus agacé.

- Moi ? Rien, à mon grand regret… mais ça n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

Il jeta un regard à Ron en disant ces mots et passa son chemin, laissant à nouveau un Ron rouge pivoine avec un Harry soupçonneux :

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tout les deux !

- Rien…mentit son ami. Tu connais Malefoy : ils se sont engueulés et il lui a balancé les pires insultes… Fait pas attention demain ce sera oublié…

Harry ne répondit rien, fatigué de cette journée et plutôt convaincu par l'explication de Ron. Sans un mot, ils montèrent se coucher en attendant de voir si Malefoy oserait aller plus loin dans ses mesquineries.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour Hermione et Ron : comment se comporter normalement après ça ? Difficile de rire et d'éviter les regards gênés alors qu'Harry sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Car la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal a pardonner a Ron, elle avait tout de même une certaine rancœur, surtout contre elle-même : Elle connaissait Harry et Ron depuis des années, mais elle n'avait pas su faire la différence entre les deux ce soir là. Malgré le polynectar, elle aurait pensé être capable de reconnaître Ron… Mais la chose qui avait le don de l'énerver le plus ces derniers temps, c'était Malefoy : Depuis l'incident, il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui lancer des regards mesquins avec un petit sourire cruel sur les lèvres durant leurs cours communs ou seulement en la croisant dans le château…Il préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser, connaissant son esprit machiavélique, et ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui l'attendait… Car elle le découvrirait bien en temps voulu…

Oooooooooooooo

Un mois c'était écoulé et Hermione ne pensait presque plus a l'incident, renouant doucement ses liens d'amitié avec Ron, et vivant un amour paisible avec Harry…peu être trop paisible…Il était si attentionné qu'elle avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer, mais elle l'aimait malgré tout. Hors de ses petits problèmes, elle continuait à se passionner pour ses cours, même ceux de divinations qu'elle avait repris au départ de Mme Trelawney. Lors d'un des cours de ce nouveau professeur de Divination, Mme Décilau, les élèves furent répartit en binômes pour revoir la pratique du déchiffrement des feuilles de thé. Afin d'éliminer les disparités entre les Maisons, elle mélangea Serpentard avec Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avec Serdaigle, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui se retrouva en compagnie de ce très cher Malefoy :

- Alors Granger, t'as pas peur de connaître ton avenir ?

- Non, car tu n'en feras certainement pas partie !

Drago esquissa un sourire subjectif qui étonna Hermione avant que son attention ne soit détournée par Harry et Pansy (quelle bonne idée de les avoirs réunis…) qui échangeaient leurs tasses à coups de sarcasmes :

- Tu devrais faire gaffe Potter, je vois que tu vas avoir une grosse déception dans peu de temps…

- Et pour toi je vois un miracle : quelqu'un va finir par t'aimer…ah non désolé, je me suis trompé, en fait c'est ton chat !

Hermione sourit devant la scène avant que la voix perçante de Décilau ne la sorte de sa rêverie :

- Arrêtez et concentrez vous ou j'enlève des points à vos Maisons !

Hermione se retourna vers sa tasse pour se retrouver face au regard insistant de Malefoy. Elle lança alors, pour meubler le silence pesant :

- Alors, malgré que tu soit le sorcier le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais rencontré, peut-être seras tu capables de deviner quelle partie de toi je vais briser en premier !

Il l'a regarda comme si l'idée lui plaisait, ce qui mit Hermione dans l'embarras lorsqu'elle comprit le double sens de sa phrase. Il se replongea dans l'étude de sa tasse et commenta d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus :

- Je vois que tu as un secret qui pourrais te nuire et qui va finir par être révélé …et plutôt que prévu si tu me cherches…

Hermione, qui avait fait abstraction de ce souvenir, comprit tout de suite l'allusion de Drago :

- Tu n'oserais pas !fit elle d'une voix angoissée, avant de reprendre d'un ton menaçant : Tu n'oseras jamais !

- Ah oui, tu crois ça ? chuchota t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Mme Décilau ? interpella t-il, j'ai découvert quelque chose de suspect dans la tasse de Granger, pouvez vous venir ?

- Bien sur, j'arrive.

Hermione, prise de court, paniqua et, ne trouvant aucune autre possibilité, lui arracha la tasse des mains et la brisa sur la tête du Serpentard. Tout le monde stoppa ses activités et Malefoy se leva d'un bond dans une rage noire :

- Qu'est ce qui te prend sale sang de bourbe ! Hurla t-il.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui ce passe, où vous croyez vous ? Intervint le professeur en hurlant d'une voix aiguë. Pour la peine je retire 10 points à vos Maisons respectives et vous passerez la soirée en retenue !

A ce moment la sonnerie retentit et Hermione sortit de la salle en furie sans même prendre le temps d'attendre Harry et Ron. Ce dernier partit à la suite d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry balayait le couloir des yeux à la recherche de Malefoy. Il réussit à le rattraper et le plaqua contre le mur en le menaçant :

- Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hermione ?

- Rien encore…dit il le sourire au lèvres

- Qu'est ce que tu manigance cette fois ?

- Moi ? fit-il d'un air faussement innocent, ne t'inquiète pas Saint Potter, rien de bien méchant… Qui voudrai toucher cette sale p'tite sang de bourbe…

- Espèce de…

Harry était près à le frapper quand Rogue apparu, égaillant ce tableau déjà merveilleusement agréable pour le gryffondor :

- Potter ! Malefoy ! A quoi jouez vous ?

- Rien… fit Harry d'une voix morne. On essaie de savoir quelle équipe aura le terrain de quidditch ce soir.

- Ce sera Serpentard, c'est décidé! Maintenant, dégagez !

Rogue disparu puis ils partirent chacun de leur coté en se lançant des regards de haine profonde pour retrouver leur salles communes.

ooooooooooooooo

Lorsque Hermione se rendit a son heure de retenu le soir même, Malefoy s'y trouvai déjà. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et écouta attentivement le professeur Décilau qui lui désignait la table a côté de Malefoy :

- Asseyez vous a cette table Mlle Granger. Je ne peux pas rester pour vous surveiller mais pour m'assurer que personne ne quitte la salle, je vais jeter un sort qui empêche quiconque de sortir avant au moins deux heures.

- Deux heures ! s'indigna la jeune fille. Mais je croyais qu'on en aurait seulement pour une heure !

- Oui Mlle Granger, mais avec le devoir que vous allez devoir me rendre, vous en aurez au moins pour deux heures, croyez moi ! lança leur professeur d'un ton presque joyeux qui les étonnait.

Mme Décilau quitta la salle et prononça la formule, laissant les deux élèves dans le silence le plus complet. Alors qu'Hermione se mettait directement au travail, Drago flânait, la regardant du coin de l'œil, ce dont Hermione se rendit compte qu'au bout d'un certain moment lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Serpentard lui fit un clin d'œil presque complice puis sortit sa baguette sans un mot:

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Malefoy ? dit elle d'un ton suspicieux.

- Regardes et apprends (Il agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa feuille et prononça :) « Laborus facilus »

- Ah d'accord… souffla Hermione, effarée. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as des bonnes notes… remarque, vu ton QI ça m'étonnais !

- La ferme Granger (Il agita alors sa baguette vers la copie de la jeune fille et recommença :) « laborus facilus »!

- Eh mais je voulais le faire toute seule ! protesta t-elle.

- Peut être mais on doit discuter de notre affaire…

- Quelle affaire ? fit Hermione, jouant à son tour la carte de l'innocence. On a rien avoir ensemble…

- Aurais tu déjà oublié? Et tes ébats amoureux avec Weasley…

- Oui et alors… en quoi ça te regardes ?

Il s'assit à coté d'elle :

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me taire sans rien en retour ?

- Vas y qu'est ce que tu veux ? défia t-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Toi, répondit il en mettant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Elle le repoussa et se leva :

- Jamais !

- Tu n'as pas le choix…tu préfères peut être que je dise tout a Potter ?

- …Tu disait que Ron tombait bas, mais faire chanter une fille pour coucher avec elle ça vole pas plus haut !

Il se leva blessé dans son orgueil :

- Je peux avoir n'importe quelle fille si je le veux !

- Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Tu me détestes, je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe à tes yeux et je sors avec ton pire ennemi…

- Justement ! rétorqua Drago tel un vainqueur. Je te dégoûtes mais j'ai tout pouvoir sur toi…et franchement, savoir que je me tape la fiancée de Potter, ça me réjouis d'avance !…Tu n'arriveras même plus a le regarder dans les yeux après ça…

Son rire sarcastique emplit la pièce, alors que le visage d'Hermione se peignait d'effroi. Elle comprit à ce moment que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis et elle commença à marcher en direction de la porte.

- Tu oublie le sort, prévint Drago.

- Ce n'est rien…« Alohomora ! »

La porte ne cilla pas. Elle répéta la formule mais rien ne se produisit. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy l'avait rejoins et glissait désormais ses mains sur ton ventre avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Elle se retourna et le gifla avant qu'il ne la prenne par la gorge, la plaquant contre la porte et l'embrassant sauvagement. Il relâcha finalement son étreinte, sans pour autant dégager son bras :

- Lâche moi ! protesta t-elle en se débattant.

- Imagine le visage de Potter s'il l'apprenais… tu le perdrais, lui et Weasley, tout le monde te rejetterais, tu aurais tout perdu…

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coins des yeux de la jeune gryffondor, ce qui désarma légèrement Drago, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne l'embrasse de nouveau :

- Je ne t'en demanderai pas plus…pour aujourd'hui.

Il retourna alors à sa table, laissant Hermione désemparée. Le sort se leva et elle en profita pour partir, courant vers la salle commune où elle se retrouva face à Harry et Ron :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Comme elle ne disait rien, Harry continua :

- C'est Malefoy ? Il t'a encore manqué de respect ?

- Je vais le tuer… commença Ron, déjà hors de lui.

- Non Ron ! enchaîna Hermione. Ca n'a rien à voir… j'ai eu un problème avec lui mais je vais le résoudre..

- Dis moi ce qui se passe bébé… insista Harry.

Il la prit dans ses bras : que c'était bon de se sentir en sécurité à l'abris de Malefoy, elle avait si peur de perdre son seul amour :

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota t-il.

- Moi aussi, mais je t'en pris ne t'en mêles pas.

Elle l'embrassa pendant que Ron se retirait discrètement, le cœur fendu. Elle voulait oublier les mains de Malefoy sur son corps, elle voulait oublier ses lèvres sur les siennes et voulait se perdre dans les baisers de son seul et véritable amant. Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de leur relation, elle lui enleva doucement sa cape comme pour lui signifier clairement la nature de son désir. Comprenant ses intentions, Harry l'a souleva du sol, Hermione croisant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il l'emmène sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle était a califourchon sur lui, commençant un mouvement de va et vient, tandis qu'Harry parcourait ce corps si parfait à ses yeux, pendant que ses mains sous sa jupe plissé caressaient sa peau si douce. Elle arracha brusquement les boutons de sa chemise dans son impatience et embrassa langoureusement son torse musclé avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à son tour fougueusement et ne découvre sous son chemisier une poitrine voluptueuse ornée d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Il l'embrassa encore, leurs respirations se faisant plus saccadées alors qu'Hermione accélérait le mouvement en s'empressant d'enlever la ceinture d'Harry, trop occupé lui-même à lui ôter son Tanga en dentelle, le déchirant à moitié, pour remarquer la rougeur du visage de son amante sous l'afflux du désir. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il entra en elle, se regardant tous deux dans les yeux : ils pouvaient y voir le feu y brûler à l'intérieur. Leur corps a corps s'intensifia mais ils ne se quittaient pas du regard…Hermione fini par se cambrer en arrière, lâchant plusieurs gémissements de plaisir à la lueur du feu de cheminée, laissant à Harry tout le loisir d'embrasser sa poitrine en cherchant à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible en la pénétrant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Elle reprit alors le contrôle de leurs ébats en le plaquant contre le dossier du fauteuil, se mouvant plus lentement et plus langoureusement tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Il l'a pris par les hanches et la serra plus fort, lui donnant plusieurs coups de reins puissants qui libérèrent un long gémissement de la bouche d'Hermione accompagné dans l'instant par le râle rauque de son amant…

Ils étaient trempé de sueur et respiraient avec difficulté et se regardaient dans les yeux en s'embrassant tendrement, le sourire au lèvre :

- Il est tard, il faut qu'on y aille…

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui t'a mis dans cet état?

- Ecoute chéri… si tu m'aimes tu me laisseras réglé cette histoire toute seule.

- Ok, mais si tu as besoin… (Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis acheva :) Je t'aime mon ange, bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit.

Ils repartirent dans leurs dortoirs, fatigués mais heureux.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione évitait Malefoy par tous les moyens, restant aux cotés d'Harry et de Ron. Mais celui-ci ne manquait pas de remarquer les regards incessants et les vaines tentatives du Serpentard pour prendre Hermione à part…Il aimait Hermione et il savait que si elle avait des ennuis, c'était par sa faute, par sa folie. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, et voulait rattraper son erreur car s'il devait y avoir des problèmes, il devait en payer lui-même le prix…

- Malefoy ! interpella t-il un matin dans un couloir désert.

- Quoi Weasley ? T'as perdu ton maimaître et tu as besoin que je te donne ta pâtée ?

- Faut qu'on parle… répondit-il simplement.

- Crabbe, Goyle, je vous rejoins après. Ok, Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question, non ? Pourquoi tu cherches Hermione ?

- Parce que j'aime la tourmenter…

- C'est moi le fautif, prends toi en à moi. Demandes moi ce que tu veux et fous lui la paix.

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas Weasley, Hermione est une proie de choix…Mais il est vrai que je n'avais pas penser à te faire chanter toi aussi : si Harry apprenait le chose, tu perdrais tout toi aussi !

- Je me fous de tout perdre, du moment que tu laisse Hermione !

- Mais c'est que tu l'aimes vraiment !... Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais juste la sauter !

- Sale…, commença Ron, se retenant de le frapper. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'elle ?

- La même chose que tu as obtenu, mais pas par les mêmes moyens : je veux qu'elle sache qui la touches quand elle gémira de plaisir…Et je peux te dire que ce sera pour bientôt, tu ne pourras rien changer, personne ne m'empêchera d'avoir Hermione Granger.

Il tourna les talons, fier de lui, et laissa Ron avec sa honte : maintenant qu'il savait, il aurait préféré mourir…

Il se mit à chercher Hermione : il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il la trouva comme à son habitude dans la bibliothèque, seule.

- Hermione il faut que je te parle.

- Qui a-t-il Ron ?

- Viens (il l'emmena dans un coin). Je viens de parler à Malefoy, et il m'a dit qu'il te faisait chanter et…

- Et rien du tout Ron, je ne le laisserai pas faire, crois moi !

- Mais il a dit qu'il ne lâcherai pas le morceau, laisse moi t'aider ! Tu es avant tout ma meilleure amie, tout est de ma faute, je t'en supplie laisse moi t'aider.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'Hermione le serrait fort dans ses bras :

- Je ne t'en veux plus Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais il n'y a pas de solution, comment pourrait tu m'aider ! Il faut être patient…Il va bien finir par se lasser un jour !…

- Tu le connais, il ne te lâchera jamais !

- Je trouverai un moyen, cherchons le ensemble si tu veux, mais ne laissons rien paraître à Harry…

- Tiens tiens tiens…, interrompit Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Cette situation m'est familière… Une petite partie de jambe en l'air à l'horizon ?

- Barre toi Malefoy ! fit Ron en se mettant devant le Serpentard pour l'écarter d'Hermione.

- Toi barre toi ! J'ai une affaire à régler avec Granger.

Il poussa Ron pour caresser le visage d'Hermione en ajoutant :

- A moins que tu ne préfères que je dise tout ?

Ron sortit sa baguette.

- Non Ron arrête ! stoppa la jeune fille.

Il l'a rabaissa et Hermione reprit la conversation :

- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux…

Il descendis ses mains sur ses fesses, mais Hermione restait impassible, empêchant Ron par un signe de la main d'intervenir malgré le spectacle répugnant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

- Laisse moi Malefoy !

- Jamais !

Et il l'embrassa, fougueusement avant que Ron, estomaqué et écoeuré, ne finissent par les séparer.

- C'est pas grave, fit Drago d'un air dégagé… je viendrais chercher le reste plus tard…

- Je t'en empêcherai, répondis Ron

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

Mais alors que Malefoy quittai la pièce, Ron eu soudain une idée : si Drago voulait Hermione, il allait l'avoir…

oooooooooooooo

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago trouva un message entre deux pages de son livre de potions.

« _Tu as gagné, retrouve moi au troisième étage, dans le quartier interdit a minuit »_

- Enfin elle a craqué, se dit- il fier de sa réussite.

Minuit venu, Malefoy se rendit discrètement à l'endroit prévu et y retrouva Hermione qui laissa instantanément tomber sa robe de sorcière, se laissant apparaître en nuisette à la lueur des torches : elle était magnifique.

- Vas y c'est ce que tu voulait, lança t-elle, presser d'en finir. Mais promet moi de nous foutre la paix à Harry, Ron et moi après ça.

- Je te le promets.

Il ne se fit pas prier et l'attrapa sauvagement dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement et caressant son corps sous la soie fine avant de passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés…Elle sentait si bon ! Elle commençait alors à défaire sa chemise quand il la stoppa :

- Je le vois dans tes yeux : je te dégoûte à ce point ?

- Tu m'oblige à coucher avec toi contre ton silence, tu t'attendais quand même pas a ce que je soit enthousiaste !

- Non, bien sur mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu me voulait non ?alors qu'est ce que tu attend ? Qu'on en finisse !

Elle l'embrassa avec force, et se serra plus fort contre lui, mais il l'arrêta une nouvelle fois :

- Si j'ai gagné, laisse moi au moins prendre mon temps…

Il étendit alors sa cape au sol, prit délicatement la jeune gryffondor dans ses bras pour l'y déposer et il la regarda longuement, s'installant à ses cotés et caressant ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré.

Il l'embrassait si délicatement que cela étonna beaucoup Hermione qui se laissait faire malgré tout sans rien dire. Elle voulut prendre le dessus mais il refusa : il voulait profiter de cette nuit le plus possible, graver chacune de ses formes dans sa mémoire car il savait qu'elle n'était là que par obligation… mais il espérait tellement qu'elle changerait un jour d'avis…

Le temps s'écoulait mais il s'en fichait, l'embrassant longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux. A cet instant, son visage se peignit d'horreur à la vu de :

- Weasley !

**Chapitre 3 à suivre…**


	3. Quand Harry s'en mêle

**Auteurs** : Niobé et Silmaril666

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à nous, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette histoire…

**Rating** : R

**Genre **: romance/humour /général

**Notes des auteurs** : Une petite histoire pour nous amuser un peu aux dépends de nos héros préférés, ça peut pas faire de mal… si ?

**Rars **: Nous tenons particulièrement à remercier ceux qui nous encouragent, notamment NoaDark, colibriNoir, Elissia, Bergeaud, Ayuluna, Mily, Nawen, Hermione46... désolé de ne pas faire de vraie RAR, on n'a pas eu le temps... On se ratrapera la prochaine fois, promis!

**Ps:** Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience le couple Drago Hermione, il va falloir attendre;.. ce serait trop facile de ne faire que ça... mais c'est bien partit avec le prochain chapitre, même si celui-ci devrais être plus sage... à moins que vous ne soyez sages et nombreux à l'appel!... On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

**Polynectar quand tu nous tiens…**

**Chapitre 3 : Quand Harry s'en mêle...**

_(Le temps s'écoulait mais il s'en fichait, l'embrassant longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux. A cet instant, son visage se peignit d'horreur à la vu de :_

_Weasley !)_

- Mais qu'est ce que…bredouilla Drago.

Il comprit instantanément ce qu'il venait de se produire…et ce qui avait failli arriver. Il leva son poing et l'abattit sur le visage de Ron, tant sa colère était grande :

- Pourquoi Weasley ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es désespéré au point de te taper le premier venu ?

- C'était le seul moyen, rétorqua Ron d'une voix déterminée, légèrement sonné par le coup.

- T'es vraiment pathétique… ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'un Gryffondor ! fit Malefoy avec dégoût.

- Si tu crois que ça ma plus !Je me suis dit que si tu croyais avoir couché avec Hermione, tu lui foutrait la paix pour de bon…Alors je l'ai remplacé …

- Et tu as osé jouer de ce stratagème avec moi !Tout ça pour protéger ta Sang de bourbe !... Je vais t'étriper !

Devant la colère du Serpentard, Ron tendit son bras vers la cape restée au sol et en sortit sa baguette magique pour la brandir sur Malefoy :

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Laisse moi partir Malefoy, sinon je te jure que…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Weasley ? rétorqua le serpentard. Au fait : je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu es ultra sexy en dessous féminin…

Ron s'aperçut que si son corps était revenu à la normal, ses vêtements, eux, étaient toujours ceux qu'il avait dérobés pour l'occasion…

- Et toi, tu crois que t'as l'air malin à moitié nu devant… (sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge) hum hum…devant…hum

Malefoy ricana de la situation et ne pus s'empêcher de commenter…

- Apparemment, tu es toujours aussi doué en potion ! Tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué que la potion de changement de voix durait plusieurs jours, à l'inverse du polynectar…Remarque, vu la tâche que tu es, la voix de Granger te sied plutôt bien je trouves…

- La ferme Malefoy !

Drago éclata de rire, plus par un Ron en petite nuisette s'exprimant avec une voix de fille, plutôt que par la réplique classique qu'il venait de lui lancer.

- La ferme Malefoy !Où je raconte tout !

Il s'arrêta de rire, s'approchant de Ron avec une expression indéfinissable :

- Ah oui ? Tu veux dire à tout le monde que tu as trompé tes amis pour avoir Granger ? Et que tu a ensuite usé du même mensonge pour la protéger ? Tu es vraiment un Gryffondor jusqu'au fond l'âme…Aussi stupide que tes congénères ! C'est plutôt moi qui te tiens…Vas-y remets ta cape, te voire comme ça me donne des nausées…Remarque pas besoin de nuisette pour avoir envie de vomir à ta vue !

Ron lui arracha sa cape des mains et se rhabilla sans un mot. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et répondit :

- Tu te trompes Malefoy… tu ne peux rien dire ou tout le monde se demandera si tu m'as suivi en sachant que c'était moi ou en pensant que c'était Hermione…Imagine la honte pour un Serpentard de coucher avec un ou une Gryffondor…

- Avec la voix que tu a en ce moment, je ne suis convaincu que les autres te croiraient (Le serpentard pris son adversaire par le col) Je te préviens Weasley n'essaie plus jamais de te mettre entre moi et Granger, tu ne ferai que repousser l'inévitable : elle sera à moi !... En tout cas, pour descendre aussi bas que ça, il faut vraiment être pitoyable et sans honneur…

- Vu ta définition de l'honneur je me passerais volontiers de tes leçons !

- L'amour n'est que faiblesse…ta faibl…

- Ferme la Malefoy, interrompit Ron, Voila Rusard !

Ron courut se cacher dans la pièce ou jadis se trouvait Touffu, fermant la porte au nez d'un Malefoy en caleçon, paniqué et courant de long en large, cherchant désespérément une cachette…

- Monsieur Malefoy, interpella Rusard en ouvrant la porte, qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Et dans cette tenue !Encore une de vos orgies clandestines !Cette fois je ne fermerais pas les yeux, suivez moi, ou je vous conduis immédiatement à Dumbledore.

Ron entendis Drago protester vainement, puis la porte se refermer sur eux. Presque soulagé, il se décida à sortir de la pièce et rejoignit sa salle commune. Harry l'y attendait, assit dans un fauteuil, mais Ron ne prononçât pas un mot, autant par la surprise que par la peur de révéler sa voix. Alors qu'il espérait presque passer inaperçu et monter dans son dortoir, Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'interpella :

- Ron qu'est ce que tu faisait avec Malefoy !

- …

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, ne te trouvant pas dans ton lit je t'ai cherché et je t'ai vu sortir de la même pièce que Malefoy et Rusard !

- …

Harry reprit d'une voix ferme, hurlant presque :

- Je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi, Hermione et Malefoy. Alors maintenant je veux que tu m'expliques !

Ron tenta de rendre sa nouvelle voix aussi grave que possible :

- Il n'y a rien Harry, ne t'énerves pas…

- Qu'est il arrivé à ta voix ?

- Rien…juste un coup de froid…Pour en revenir à Malefoy, il est sur le dos d'Hermione mais pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et si on était ensemble ce soir c'est parce que je l'ai suivi :je pensais qu'il préparait un mauvais coup et je l'ai trouvé dans le quartier interdit en train de préparer une potion pour la virilité…Tu vois le genre !Bref je me suis moqué de lui, on s'est battu et Rusard est arrivé, il ne m'a pas trouvé mais il a mis la main sur Malefoy…

- Et… ?

- Et c'est tout. Je suis ressortit et je suis retourné dans la salle commune. Tu connais la suite.

- C'est vraiment tout ?

- Mais oui Harry je te le jure, tu te fais des films pour rien…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Je pensais que tu as déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, c'est vrai entre Tu-Sais-Qui, tes oncles et le reste…je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires…

Harry semblait touché et convaincu par l'explication de son ami, mais cette histoire d'angine l'intriguait tout de même…

- Allons nous recoucher Ron : il nous reste moins de trois heures avant de nous lever.

Ron acquiesça sur le champs, trop content de quitter cette conversation plus que dangereuse : il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir à Harry, surtout maintenant que celui-ci avait des soupçons. Le lendemain matin, il fut le dernier à se lever, et cela malgré les efforts de son meilleur ami. Debout, il courut aux toilettes pour vérifier l'état de sa voix : elle n'était toujours pas revenue. « Génial ! Il va falloir que je fasse croire a une extinction de voix pendant une semaine au moins… »Pensa Ron en son fort intérieur avant de se résoudre à retourner avec ses amis.

Ooooooooo

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Malefoy la harcelait : Hermione était en train de devenir folle. Quand ce n'était pas des allusions douteuses devant Harry, c'était des mots entre les pages de ses livres, toutes les occasions possible pour l'humilier ou être près d'elle, des baisers volés dans les couloir ou encore des mains baladeuses quasiment devant tout le monde…Et elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire ; elle était pieds et poings liés, sa bouche scellée par les lèvres de Malefoy…

Harry, lui, ne pouvait ignorer le malaise qui régnait déjà depuis le début de l'année et le voyait s'amplifier de jours en jours : Hermione avait le sommeil agité, elle sursautait au moindre bruit suspect, faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, mangeait de moins en moins et ne quittait Harry plus d'une semelle…Parfois elle allait jusqu'à être angoissée rien qu'à l'idée d'aller à certains cours…Harry paniquait de voire sa bien-aimée dans cet état, tandis que Ron , qui s'en était rendu compte lui aussi, feignait devant Harry de ne pas savoir pourquoi et essayait de le rassurer en lui supposant qu'elle stressait peut être pour les examens. Mais Harry savait qu'ils mentaient : Hermione stressant pour des examens… Personne ne pourrait avaler une telle sornette !C'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle…Non, il se passait quelque chose de plus grave, et quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il saurait de quoi il retourne…

Il commença par épier le moindre de ses mouvements : dès qu'elle le quittait, il l'observait grâce à la carte des maraudeurs et s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle évitait d'être seule dans les couloirs, qu'elle tournait souvent en rond dans le château, et surtout, qu'elle faisait de grands détours dès qu'elle était à proximité de Malefoy…Il s'aperçut aussi qu'elle se retrouvait beaucoup plus souvent seule avec Ron qu'elle ne le lui avouait…Il décida donc de les espionner un jour où ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque. Bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il les observait attentivement :

- Et celle là Mione, t'en penses quoi ?demanda Ron en désignant une page dans un livre de sortilèges et de potions.

- Non elle est trop compliquée à faire, et nous ne pourrions trouver certains ingrédients qu'au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

- Et pourquoi tu n'inventerai pas une formule toi-même ?

- Je ne suis pas assez experte !

- Tu es la meilleure de l'école !

- Et si je me trompais sur un seul mot, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses…

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se débarrasser de lui ?

- Oui il y en a un…Lui donner ce qu'il demande…

- Il en est hors de question ! Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser te déshonorer de la sorte !

Harry comprenait de moins en moins de quoi il s'agissait…et surtout de qui…de lui ?d'un autre sorcier ? Ces pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'Hermione :

- Ron je suis si fatiguée : il ne me laisse pas de répit, il est constamment sur mon dos, je n'en dort plus et en plus je dois mentir constamment à Harry ! Il voit bien qu'il se passe quelque chose et je ne peux même pas me confier a lui…

- Peut être devrait qu'on lui dire ? Peut être qu'il comprendrait…

- Ou peut être pas…Je refuse de prendre le risque…

Harry, blessé d'entendre ces paroles, recula d'un pas et fit tomber un livre :

- Qui est là ?demanda Ron, interpellé.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux pour voir ce qu'il y avait :

- Répondez…Harry est ce que c'est toi ?reprit il légèrement angoissé.

- Mais non Harry est loin d'ici, il m'a dit que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué… tu connaît ses longs discours, il va tenir Harry pour un bon moment !

- Mais le livre n'est quand même pas tombé tout seul ! Et qui d'autre que Harry à une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Si il nous avait entendu, il aurait déjà réagi ! Arrête de penser tout le temps au pire, tu vas finir par me rendre folle toi aussi ! On a dû mal ranger le livre, tout simplement !

- Mouais…répondit Ron peu convaincu par l'explication.

Ils retournèrent à leur place, toujours plongés dans leurs recherches.

Dès qu'il en eu l'occasion, Harry fuya la bibliothèque et quitta le château pour courir dans les plaines environnantes déjà couvertes par la neige. Il tomba alors à genoux et se mit à pleurer silencieusement …Après toutes ces années, après avoir combattu main dans la main Voldemort, remonté le temps, défié le ministère, réchappé à la progéniture de l'effroyable Aragog et tant d'autres péripéties en commençant par ce fameux troll des montagnes qui les avaient réuni…aujourd'hui ils n'avaient toujours pas confiance en lui !Peut-être pire : le croyaient-il trop droit, intolérant ou trop stupide pour comprendre ? Mais quel était ce lourd secret qu'ils lui cachaient ? Et qui faisait chanter Hermione ?

Envahi par trop de questions, il se mit à courir, courir, courir… jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit coupé par sa soudaine rencontre avec Hagrid : aveuglé par les larmes, Harry ne l'avait pas vu et l'avait percuté.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le demi géant, étonné. Ca ne va pas ?

- Non, c'est… bredouilla le jeune Gryffondor en cachant ses larmes. Juste quelques problèmes de cœur, finit-il après une hésitation.

- Ca ne va pas avec Hermione ?

- Si… c'est rien, on s'est juste disputé mais rien de bien grave, fit-il peu convaincu.

- Ecoute je suis sure que ça va s'arranger… même si je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te donner tes conseils de ce genre !

Hagrid fut interrompu à ce moment par un long râle venant de la forêt interdite juste derrière eux. Harry sursauta :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Hein ? fit Hagrid, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu. Quel bruit ?

- Ce bruit dans les buissons... là, juste derrière… insista Harry en s'avançant doucement vers la lisière de la forêt.

Hagrid tenta de l'arrêter :

- Mais non, Harry, je suis sure que ce n'est rien, allez viens… non Harry ! Non, n'écarte pas les buissons, ne…

Mais il était déjà trop tard : Harry, qui avait passé sa tête par-dessus le buisson, devenait plus pâle à vue d'œil :

- Hagrid, fit -il d'un ton mi-choqué mi-atterré, c'est un dragon ! … C'est ENCORE un dragon !

- Il est mignon n'est-ce pas ? fit le demi géant avec un sourire attendri qu'il perdit rapidement en croisant le regard accusateur d'Harry. C'est… c'est Norbert junior... Il était seul, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le recueillir…

- Mais comment avez-vous réussit à le cacher tout ce temps ?

- Je l'ai simplement dressé pour m'obéir et je l'ai habitué à rester dans la forêt interdite… en ajoutant un peu de potion d'invisibilité chaque jour à sa nourriture, il est facilement passé inaperçu… je t'en prie Harry, ne dit rien à personne !

Harry sembla hésiter puis acquiesça finalement. Hagrid, plus que soulagé, l'invita alors à rentrer dans sa cabane de garde-chasse pour discuter devant un jus de citrouille. Harry lui expliqua alors la situation, exprimant enfin ses sentiments, sa peine, son incompréhension, et cette horrible impression d'avoir été trahi par ses propres amis, lâchant de temps à autre quelques larmes roulant sur son visage pâle et figé.

- Ecoute Harry, intervint finalement Hagrid, je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée : Ron et Hermione t'aiment profondément, et tu les aimes aussi, bien entendu. Je suis sure que si ils te cachent quelque chose, c'est pour ton bien ou peut-être par peur de te perdre… vous êtes si attachés tous les trois ! Je suis sure que ce n'est rien de grave…

- Mais ils devraient me faire assez confiance pour m'en parler ! protesta le gryffondor, perdu. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer ou qu'ils aient pus faire, je comprendrai ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas les perdre, à aucun prix ! C'est plutôt en me mentant et en me cachant les choses qu'ils finiront par tout briser !

- Harry, je pense que tu te fais du souci pour rien… Tout ce qu'ils font part d'une bonne intention, j'en suis persuadé. Surtout n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Après cette longue conversation, Harry repartit d'un pas lent vers le château, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre les autres gryffondors pour aller en cours. Voulant se remettre de ses émotions avant, il s'arrêta au seul endroit de l'école où il savait qu'il pourrait avoir la paix : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Bien que le fantôme aie déserté les toilettes ces temps-ci pour hanter les cachots, personne ne pouvait se résoudre à venir dans la pièce où se trouvait jadis la porte de la chambre des secrets. Ce fut donc en toute intimité qu'il put s'y poser un instant, se rafraîchissant les idées en tentant de penser à autre chose. Mais alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage, il entendit deux voix qui s'approchaient en riant, se dirigeant visiblement vers la pièce où se trouvait Harry. Il courut instinctivement s'enfermer dans un des boxs, peu désireux d'être trouvé dans cet état, et qui plus est dans les toilettes des filles, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer la scène dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Il reconnu ainsi Ginny Weasley en compagnie d'une autre gryffondor qu'il connaissait à peine, Deborah, une des meilleures amies de la jeune Weasley. Il avait d'ailleurs eu de la peine à reconnaître la sœur de Ron au début de cette année tant elle avait changée en l'espace de deux mois : à seize ans, elle était devenue une magnifique adolescente qui n'avait à envier aucune de ses amies sur aucun plan. Harry, soulagé que ce soit elle, se détendit et s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette lorsqu'un évènement le stoppa net : Deborah embrassait Ginny.

- Tu es sure que personne ne vient jamais ici ? questionna Ginny, légèrement anxieuse.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tes frères n'en sauront rien, fait moi confiance, répondit Deborah avec un petit clin d'oeil malicieux qui fit rougir sa partenaire. Détends-toi un peu, pour une fois qu'on peu être seules…

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement et se laissa embrasser à nouveau, caressant les longs cheveux de celle qu'elle aimait tant, jouant avec ses boucles brunes du bout des doigts tandis que Deborah lui ôtait doucement sa veste. Celle-ci entreprit alors de lui déboutonner sa chemise, caressant sa douce poitrine encore enveloppée dans un soutien gorge rouge très transparent. La rouquine passa alors sa main sous la jupe de son amie, effleurant doucement puis plus intensément son intimité, tandis que Deborah enlevait prestement sa propre chemise, soudain emportée par le tourbillon de sensualité dans lequel elles flottaient. Elle allongea sa cape sur le sol, embrassa Ginny et se mit à genoux sur le sol pour mieux lui enlever sa jupe, caressant les jambes de sa partenaire en enlevant ses bas et titillant ensuite voluptueusement l'endroit de prédilection. La jeune Weasley s'allongea sur la cape, laissant à Deborah le soin de la déshabiller entièrement, la couvrant de petits baisers humides depuis le bas de jambes, jusqu'à son nombril, remontant lentement et faisant lâcher à Ginny de petits gémissements étouffés lorsqu'elle se cambrait de plaisir. Deborah s'allongea à son tour à ses côtés, Ginny la regardant dans les yeux tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Elle caressa alors ce corps en feu avec des mains brûlantes de désir, faisant courir ses baisers le long de son cou, dégrafant distraitement son soutien gorge pour y dévoiler une poitrine généreuse qu'elle s'empressa de caresser et d'embrasser, laissant glisser son autre main sous sa cape et pratiquant un mouvement de vas et viens qui mettait son amie dans tous ses états, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Ginny la couvrit de baisers et passa sa tête sous sa jupe froissée, ce qui ne fit que faire gémir un peu plus Deborah, tellement fort que toute la pièce lui fit écho. Epuisée toutes les deux elle se rallongèrent confortablement sur la cape et Ginny cala sa tête entre les seins de sa compagne pour un petit moment de repos, avant qu'elles ne se lèvent toues les deux et se rhabillent pour quitter la pièce en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry n'en revenait pas : Ginny aimait les filles ! Lui qui avait cru si longtemps que la jeune fille n'avait d'yeux que pour lui… Mais il se sentait maintenant honteux de les avoir observé ainsi, à leur insu dans un moment si intime, mais il n'avait bizarrement pas pu détourner les yeux…

Il sursauta en réalisant finalement qu'il venait de manquer les trois quarts de son cours de Métamorphose et se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre au plus rapidement la salle. Alors qu'il détalait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il réalisa que les paroles d'Hagrid l'avait quelque peu rassuré, mais il restait très troublé par ce qui s'était déroulé devant lui quelques instants auparavant… au moins, ça lui évitait de penser à Ron et Hermione… Mais il fut justement interrompu au détour d'un couloir où il aperçu Hermione, accolée contre le mur par un Malefoy dangereusement près du visage de la jeune fille. Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la gryffondor et tentait maintenant de l'embrasser. Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et lui envoya une gifle royale dans la figure, ce à quoi Drago répondit aussitôt en l'attrapant à la gorge d'un air menaçant. Harry, ne tenant plus, sortit de sa cachette et fonça sur le serpentard, lui décochant un coup de poing dans l'estomac sui lui coupa le souffle. Il regarda intensément Hermione, se désintéressant de Drago qui agonisait à leurs pieds.

- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

- Non, ça va merci.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle l'embrassa sous le regard haineux de Malefoy. Harry allait en finir avec lui avec un bon coup de poing dans le nez mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher :

- Non Harry, laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ils commencèrent à quitter le couloir main dans la main mais Malefoy, blessé dans son orgueil et hors de lui, se relava et sortit sa baguette :

- Tu vas le regretter Potter, lança t-il avant de prononcer Everte Satis !

Pris de panique, Hermine bouscula violement Harry qui s'écroula au sol, incapable de protéger Hermione quand celle-ci reçu le sort de plein fouet, la projetant contre le mur avec une violence inouïe sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry… et de Drago. Ce dernier resta figé de stupeur, ne réalisant pas son acte, tandis qu'Harry courait auprès d'Hermione, étendue au sol, qui saignait abondamment à la tête et restait inconsciente malgré les appels d'Harry.

**Chapitre 4 à suivre…**


	4. Infirmerie et crise de nerfs

**Auteurs** : Niobé et Silmaril666

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à nous, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette histoire…

**Rating** : R

**Genre **: romance/humour /général

**A noter **: Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, la suite met plus de temps à arriver car :

1- Silmaril666 viens de déménager dans la ville à côté et c'est moins pratique qu'avant pour se voir…

2- Silmaril666 (quelle emmerdeuse celle-là !lol) est embourbée dans ses fics à un point pas possible !

3- Niobé a soudain pris un goût aux fanfictions et en a commencé de nouvelles… sans ordinateur, c'est un peu dure pour elle !lol

Donc à l'avenir, les nouveaux chapitres arriveront plutôt une semaine sur deux, le samedi ou dimanche… une semaine et demi au plus tôt… ça vous va ? Ya intérêt tiens ! Na !

**Rar **: On avait promis de se rattraper pour ce chapitre donc voici nos rars :

**Ayuluna : **Ben voilà la suite ! Contentes que notre fic te plaise, j'espère que t continuera à nous suivre ! A+

**Anonymous :** Mystérieux anonyme, nous te remercions pour ton message… ta as raison : la jalousie fait des ravages ! Demande donc à Niobé (et Silmaril aussi d'ailleurs), cette fille pourrais devenir une meurtrière !lol (nan c'est pas vrai, elle aussi douce qu'un crocodile !) En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plut et que l'on découvre un jour ta mystérieuse identité…A+

**Stellmaria **: Désolé pour l'attente, on a fait le plus vite qu'on ais pu ! (C'est la faute à Silmaril : Une semaine pour taper et corriger ! Pff !) On est contente que tu aimes, nous on se marre trop pour l'écrire !lol En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi ! A+

**JSK16 : **Waouh quel enthousiasme ! Ca nous fait énormément plaisir ! On croyait se faire incendier pour une fic aussi osée… enfin ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus soft, mais qui met notre histoire un peu plus en place… Bonne lecture et à la prochaine peut-être ! A+

**Etenia : **Non, Hermione n'est pas morte, en tout cas par pour le moment, niark niark… non Silmaril aimerais bien la tuer mais Niobé adore ce perso malgré ce qu'elle lui fait subir dans toutes ses fics ! On espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu continueras à apprécier ! A+

**Colibri Noir : **Ma pitite colibri noir (Niobé est partie pour nous laisser tranquille !) J'ai cru voir que tu t'étais plainte au sujet du retard d'une de mes fics… ben t'as raison, c'est vrai ! Mais je ne pense pas que je mettrais plus d'un mois à mettre la suite en ligne… dans deux semaines peut-être… tu sais, trois fics à gérer c'est pas évidant, surtout que je songeais à adapter les Grandes Questions de l'Humanité à Harry Potter… mais je crois que j'attendrais les grandes vacances pour ça ! Et toi ! J'attends la suite de Douleur et Malheur ! Pauvre Pyrrhus !lol Pauvre Rogue !lol (Niobé est de retour :) En tout cas, on te remercie pour ta review et ta fidélité (dégage Silmaril t'es pas objective !lol). On te promet pas que les persos soient en bon état pour le 16 juillet mais peut être pour Noël s'ils sont sortis de l'asile !lol On espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A+

_Vos fidèles servitrices, Niobé et Silmaril666 alias Les Ensorceleuses_

**Polynectar quand tu nous tiens…**

_( Prise de panique, Hermine bouscula violement Harry qui s'écroula au sol, incapable de protéger Hermione quand celle-ci reçu le sort de plein fouet, la projetant contre le mur avec une violence inouïe sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry… et de Drago. Ce dernier resta figé de stupeur, ne réalisant pas son acte, tandis qu'Harry courait auprès d'Hermione, étendue au sol, qui saignait abondamment à la tête et restait inconsciente malgré les appels d'Harry.)_

**Chapitre 4 : Infirmerie et crise de nerf**

Les cris de rage d'Harry résonnèrent dans tout le château, tant et si bien que la moitié des professeurs accouru, suivie bientôt par Dumbledore. A leur arrivée, Ron pleurait penché au dessus du corps inanimé d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry, retenu par les autres élèves, tentait désespérément de tuer un Malefoy plus livide que jamais.

Silence ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Au son de la voix de Dumbledore plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot ; seuls les sanglots ininterrompus de Ron troublaient le silence. Le professeur Mcgonagall, suivie de Mme Pomfresh, accourut sur le champ auprès de la jeune fille, bousculant Ron sur le côté. Dumbledore les suivis puis se tourna vers les deux garçons après s'être assuré que Pompom et Minerva s'occuperais de la blessée :

Harry et Drago, venez avec moi…

Non je ne veux pas laisser Hermione ! refusa Harry, toujours sous le coup de la colère. Cet infâme traitre l'a tué et je vais le tuer à son tour !

A ces mots il se jeta sur Drago pour l'étrangler. Malgré tous les efforts du jeune serpentard pour repousser son agresseur, Harry tenait bien la prise, la rage et le désespoir décuplant considérablement sa force. D'un coup de baguette, le Directeur les sépara et les attrapa chacun par une manche pour les conduire vers son bureau sous les protestations de ceux-ci.

Une fois dans le bureau, ils se retrouvèrent collés à leur siège dès qu'ils s'y assirent, les empêchant de bouger pour se frapper à distance. Un horrible silence régnait désormais dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la voix solennelle de Dumbledore ne le brise :

Alors… expliquez moi calmement ce qu'il s'est passé.

…

Harry ? Harry s'il te plait parles-moi.

Celui-ci hésita un instant puis pris une inspiration avant de commencer :

En arrivant en retard au cours de Métamorphose, j'ai vu Malefoy dans le couloir en train d'agresser Hermione.

C'est faux ! Protesta l'accusé.

Tu étais en train de l'étrangler ! Rien d'étonnant de ta part, ça fait des années que tu fais tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible !

Je voulais juste lui faire peur ! Ce n'était pas sérieux ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenu…

Silence ! Coupa Dumbledore. Continue Harry.

Je me suis interposé en le poussant à terre et Hermione et moi repartions quand il a décidé de répliquer, baguette en main, en nous visant…

C'est toi que je visais !

Il me visait, Hermione a vu le coup venir et m'a bousculé, recevant le sort à ma place… et maintenant elle est morte à cause de ce fils de...

Les joues d'Harry ruisselaient maintenant de larmes, effaçant la rage par le désespoir.

Rassures-toi Harry, elle n'est pas morte ! fit le Directeur un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres.

Mais… mais elle saignait et ne respirait plus !

Blessée, oui, accorda Dumbledore, mais pas morte ! A ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, elle respirait toujours, faiblement, mais elle respirait. Le choc va sans doute la plonger dans un lourd coma mais elle s'en sortira… tôt ou tard….

Si Harry n'avait pas été collé à son siège, il lui aurait sans doute sauté au cou tant la joie et le soulagement l'envahissaient. Drago semblait lui aussi plus que soulagé jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne s'adresse à lui avec autorité.

Quand à vous Mr Malefoy, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça cette fois-ci ! Ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible ! Vous auriez pus tuer l'un d'entre eux, êtes vous au moins conscient de cela ?

Pardonnez-moi Mr, marmonna Drago. Blessé dans mon orgueil et sous le coup de la colère j'ai mal réagi. Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus, mais ne me renvoyez pas : mon père me tuerais !

Ce ne serait que justice, souffla Harry avec hargne.

C'est à moi de fixer la punition, répondit le Directeur. Je suis conscient que tu aurais préféré que tes parents ne soient pas au courant mais cet incident m'oblige à faire un rapport… et tes parents seront bien entendu avertis. Tu ne sera pas renvoyé mais crois moi que nous t'avons à l'œil désormais. Pour t'empêcher d'être à nouveau l'auteur d'un horrible accident, je te retire ta baguette.

Quoi ! S'offusqua Drago.

Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons laisser une baguette à un élève incapable de se contrôler et capable d'agresser ses camarades ! Tu as failli tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui Drago, et il serait peut-être temps que tu réalise cela. S'il te plait, considère cette punition comme un privilège : tu serais renvoyé si le Ministère pouvait décider.

Drago ne répondit rien et écouta la suite en silence sous l'œil satisfait d'un Harry rendu blême par toutes ces émotions.

Je te retire donc ta baguette et tu n'y auras droit que durant les cours où elle est nécessaire. Je te défends également d'utiliser celle de quelqu'un d'autre et de faire de la magie n'ayant aucun rapport avec le programme scolaire. Tu es également dispensé de Quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à moins que ton comportement ne s'améliore très nettement;et j'ajouterai que ton comportement déplorable coûtera cent points a Serpentard.T u ne retourneras pas chez toi avant l'été et tu devras de charger de certaines tâches ménagères selon les ordres d'Hagrid et de Mr Rusard… Ah oui ! J'allais oublier : tu devras t'occuper tous les soirs et durant tes temps libres d'Hermione, surveiller son état…

Quoi ! Objecta Harry en manquant de faire basculer sa chaise en arrière. Vous envoyez son bourreau à son chevet ! Vous…

Mais Harry retint ses derniers mots.

Je comprends ta réaction, Harry, concéda Dumbledore, mais Drago ne comprendra la leçon qu'en voyant nuit et jour la souffrance qu'il lui a infligé… Quelle peut être la pire punition si ce n'est un sentiment permanent de culpabilité et de remord ?

Drago haussa un sourcil puis tendit sa baguette au Directeur, se persuadant que ça ne serait pas demain la veille que des remords viendraient frapper à sa porte. Dumbledore la rangea soigneusement dans son bureau et les libéra de l'emprise de leurs sièges, laissant Drago retourner maugréer dans son dortoir et Harry accourir au chevet d'Hermione.

A son arrivée, Ron se trouvait à côté du lit de son amie, lui serrant la main en pleurant.

Harry, hoqueta t-il. Elle est dans le coma… ils se savent pas quand elle se réveillera…

Pomfresh fit son entrée, répétant à Harry les mêmes mots que Dumbledore et les priant tous les deux de retourner à leurs dortoirs pour le moment. Harry protesta :

Est-ce qu'on pourrait rester encore un peu, s'il vous plait ?

Prise de compassion, elle accepta de les laisser quelques minutes de plus. Assis l'un en face de l'autre à côté du lit, ils tenaient chacun une main d'Hermione alors que Ron répétait sans cesse :

C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute…

Non Ron… Pourquoi ce serait ta faute ?

…

Harry se souvint alors de la conversation surprise entre ses deux amis dans la bibliothèque, mais il jugea préférable de se taire, ça n'était pas le moment d'harceler Ron de questions, il était déjà bien assez mal en point.

Ron, Hermione est ici parce qu'elle a voulu me protéger… je serais à sa place ou peut être mort sans elle…

Il s'interrompit, baissant la tête pour cacher les quelques larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Ron releva alors un visage rouge et effroyablement triste avant de se lever avec aplomb :

Allons prévenir Hagrid s'il n'est pas au courant, ça ne sert à rien de rester là pour le moment.

Avec Hagrid, ce fut la même scène qui se répéta, le demi Géant pleurant l'état de la jeune fille et pestant contre la famille Malefoy. Ce soir là, les deux gryffondors ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit, revivant cette journée chacun dans leur lit en pleurant silencieusement…

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil, Harry et Ron accourant à son chevet dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Presque à chaque fois, ils y croisaient Malefoy, l'ait morne et ennuyé, qui s'occupait d'elle, refaisait son lit ou s'appliquait à la nourrir, mais à chaque fois sans un mot pour les deux garçons… plus un mot depuis l'incident. Partagé entre remords et indifférence, Drago était tourmenté. « Après tout, ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe »… mais il admettait parfois qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Bien entendu, son père fut outré par cette histoire, et même si Dumbledore lui avait permis de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, il n'était pas certain que Lucius aurait accepté. Il se demandait parfois si son père lui en voulait pour avoir attaqué quelqu'un ou pour ne pas avoir réussi son coup… « Un Malefoy prit la main dans le sac, quelle honte ! ». Mais bien pire que ses propres parents, l'arrivée de ceux d'Hermione lui fit enfin prendre conscience de son crime. Les yeux emplis de larmes de Mme Granger « les mêmes que ceux de sa fille » ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer Drago firent renoncer le jeune garçon à aller présenter ses excuses, réalisant qu'ils ne savaient peut être pas que tout était de sa faute. « Sa faute… » Ce fut à ce moment précis que les remords l'assaillirent, lui faisant prendre conscience que s'il aimait tout particulièrement tourmenter Hermione, c'était d'abord par jalousie Elle était de loin bien meilleure que lui mais surtout à cause de cette haine pour les sang de bourbe insufflée par son père depuis tant d'années. Malgré les apparences et ce qu'il prétendait, Drago n'avait pas l'âme d'un assassin, il n'était pas comme son père… Et en fin de compte, il réalisa que la jeune gryffondor était comme lui, à la différence que ses parents l'aimaient ,elle.

Les semaines s'écoulaient, plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres pour le pauvre Serpentard, asservi jour et nuit par Hagrid, Rusard et Pomfresh tandis que la plupart des élèves de l'école lui tournaient volontiers le dos, lui faisant bien comprendre que désormais il avait perdu le peu de respect que l'on lui attribuait par le passé. En plus des surveillances constantes du Ministère de la magie qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour l'accabler, lui et sa famille, il devait continuer de suivre ses cours, de les recopier pour Hermione et de s'atteler à toutes les tâches que l'on lui confiait. Mais de tout cela il s'en fichait, il s'inquiétait maintenant de l'état d'Hermione qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis maintenant près d'un mois. Constamment à son chevet, il ne savait plus quoi faire une fois qu'il l'avait nourrit, avait refait son lit… Au début, il se contentait de s'asseoir à côté de son lit pour recopier tranquillement les cours, marmonnant inconsciemment la leçon en l'écrivant. Petit à petit, il avait pris l'habitude de lire la leçon à voix haute en la recopiant, ayant lu quelque part que les gens dans le coma pouvaient entendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Un jour, il c'était même mit à lui lire l'Histoire de Poudlard avant de le balancer par la fenêtre, se sentant brusquement ridicule à faire la lecture devant une sang de bourbe inconsciente.

Harry et Ron, eux, restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, partageaient leur temps entre la cabane d'Hagrid et l'infirmerie. Ils ne manquaient bien sur jamais de faire des réflexions désobligeantes à Drago dès qu'ils le pouvaient, même si celui-ci ne répondait presque jamais. Mais depuis quelque temps, leurs visites devenaient de plus espacées car au-delà du mal que leur procurait le fait de voir Hermione dans cet état un évènement majeur était venu les distraire : L'an dernier, nos trois gryffondors avaient pu empêcher de justesse quelques alliés de Voldemort de parvenir à remettre leur maître au pouvoir : en détruisant leur antre secrète avec l'aide des Aurors, ils avaient réussit à attraper les quelques mangemorts restant en liberté, sans parler de ceux ayant périt lors de l'attaque. Mais désormais, on savait que bon nombre d'entre eux avait réussit à échapper aux Aurors et qu'ils renouvelaient cette année leur tentative de prise de pouvoir… Voldemort était pourtant en triste état : plus de corps, peu de forces pour survivre : il était redevenu l'ombre qu'il était le jour où Harry avait hérité de sa célèbre cicatrice. Et le Survivant n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Comme pour oublier ce qui arrivait à leur amie, ils se plongèrent corps et âme dans la recherche de la cachette choisie par les traîtres, aidant Dumbledore du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient et regrettant amèrement Hermione et son intelligence infaillible.

Drago était lui plutôt satisfait de ne plus avoir les deux horribles gryffondors dur le dos, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la raison de leur éloignement. « Ils pensent avoir mieux à faire que de couver leur amie, bande d'ingrats ! »Pensait-il. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'Hermione dormait paisiblement, ses contusions ayant disparues de son visage tandis que Pomfresh se demandait sérieusement si elle se réveillerait un jour. Elle s'était d'ailleurs décidée : si aucune amélioration ne se faisait voir, elle enverrait la jeune fille à Sainte Mangouste car il était inutile de la garder ici où les soins fournis restaient malgré tout limités. Sous les inquiétudes de l'infirmière, Malefoy eut un pincement au cœur qui l'étonna un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant pour cette sang de bourbe, cette Granger, cette Miss je sais tout, la fille la plus détestable de Poudlard… et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu plus chaque jour, se rassurant autant qu'il pouvait en affirmant que s'il avait peur pour elle, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il risquait Azkaban si elle ne se réveillait pas.

Ce fut au milieu de se genre de réflexions que Drago tomba de sommeil, un soir, assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil aux côtés de la jeune gryffondor. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il ne remarqua d'abord rien. Ce ne fut qu'après s'être frotté les yeux longuement qu'il réalisa qu'Hermione était belle et bien réveillée et qu'elle l'observait attentivement de ses petits yeux fatigués. Dans un élan de soulagement indéfinissable il allait lui prendre la main et la prendre dans ses bras… mais il se reprit et laissa Hermione là tandis qu'il allait prévenir Pomfresh de la bonne nouvelle. Celle-ci accouru et fit aussitôt ce que le Serpentard avait faillit faire, manquant tout juste d'étouffer la jeune fille en exprimant ô combien elle était heureuse de la voir se réveiller.

Miss Granger, si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous : je l'avoue, j'avais presque perdu tout espoir ! Enfin ! Tout as l'air normal, vos fonctions motrices n'ont pas l'air d'être endommagées mais il vaut mieux que vous ne bougiez pas pour le moment… non, non évitez de parler aussi, ne vous fatiguez pas, vous êtes encore fragile… Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !... Oh ! Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas prévenu le directeur ! J'y vais sur le champ ! Malefoy restez avec elle je reviens dans une minute. Donnez lui à manger, elle doit être affamée.

Drago resta planté là un instant avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où apparaissaient la nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison. Il revient alors vers elle et lui déposa le plateau devant elle, s'attendant à se qu'elle se jette dessus. Mais la jeune fille ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle était immobile et le fixait, son visage n'exprimant que la fatigue mais le regard tout de même emplis d'incompréhension et de reproches. Elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots mais sa voix n'en sortit que brisée. Elle cracha alors faiblement, du ton le plus ferme que sa condition le lui permettait :

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez ?

C'est ma punition, m'occuper de toi pendant ton coma, répondit-il d'un air faussement assuré.

Coma ! coupa elle, sa voix se perdant dans un souffle.

Oui… le choc t'a…

Depuis combien de temps ? continua t-elle, les larmes montant peu à peu dans ses yeux.

Plus d'un mois.

Il y eut un lourd silence et Drago voulut se lever mais Hermione l'attrapa par le poignet.

Comment va Harry ?

…

Réponds !

Eh ! Calme toi ! Ne t'inquiète, fit-il avec une pointe de jalousie. Ton cher Potter s'en est sortit sans aucune égratignure !

Elle ne dit rien un moment puis lança alors qu'il quittait silencieusement la pièce :

Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Tes copains serpentards doivent t'applaudir pour avoir mis la Sang de Bourbe à terre ! T'as raison, dégage, je ne veux plus jamais voir ta sale face de Serpent !

Drago c'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, dos à elle, presque blessé par toute la haine et la peine qui transparaissait dans la voix cassée de la gryffondor. Elle insista :

Vas t'en, espèce d'assassin ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on ne t'a pas renvoyé…

Calmez vous je vous en prie Miss Granger, fit Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce, passant devant Drago comme si celui-ci n'existait pas. Comment vous sentez vous ?

…

Miss Granger ?

Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui sort du coma après avoir été agressée !

Je comprends votre rage Miss, mais ne vous laissez pas emporter par ce sentiment. Maintenant que vous allez mieux, profitez de vos amis, nous les préviendrons à leur réveil.

Hermione s'arrêta un moment puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, non sans un ton de reproche que même la faiblesse de sa voix n'aurait pus cacher :

Pourquoi avez-vous mit Malefoy ici ? Il a tenté de me tuer et vous le laissez à mon chevet !

Je suis certain que Mr Malefoy est vraiment navré de ce qui c'est passé. Il a été puni comme il le fallait, croyez moi, et une de ses nouvelles attributions était de s'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez de nouveau sur pieds, ce qui sera le cas dans peu de temps j'en suis sur !

Drago, qui écoutait la conversation depuis la porte intervint, interpellé :

Attendez une minute : J'au du mal comprendre : je dois encore m'occuper d'elle ! Je croyais que c'était jusqu'à son réveil ?

Vous voyez bien qu'elle est dans l'incapacité d'assister à ses cours !

Elle n'a qu'à demander aux gryffondors, ils n'ont que ça à faire eux ! renchérit-il avec dédain.

Non cette tâche vous incombe et vous devrez également continuer à vous occuper de ses repas ! Vous n'avez pas le choix !... Ne faites pas cette tête Hermione, cela sera moins horrible que vous ne le pensez, croyez moi ! Sur ce, tachez de vous reposer avant que vos amis n'arrivent… Malefoy, retournez à votre dortoir !

Epuisée, elle cessa rapidement de se triturer la cervelle à propos de cette histoire et s'endormi profondément.

A son réveil, elle vit avec bonheur les visages de Ron et Harry penchés silencieusement au dessus d'elle… Ron avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry semblait la dévorer des yeux avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Comment te sent tu ? demanda t-il.

Bien mieux maintenant que vous êtes là, murmura t-elle avec un sourire.

J'ai… j'ai eu si… si peur que tu ne te réveille jamais ! balbutia Ron, le souffle entrecoupé par ses sanglots.

Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras.

Arrête donc de pleurer Ron, rassura t-elle. Je vais mieux maintenant. Tout ira bien !

Tiens ! fit Harry en lui tendant un plateau. On t'as amené ton petit dèj' !

Merci beaucoup !... Au fait : où est cet abruti de Malefoy ?

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux effarés, avant qu'Harry ne réplique :

Pourquoi cette question?

Parce que j'ai appris avec « bonheur » hier soir à mon réveil qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse retourner en cours….

Et bien pour aujourd'hui se sera nous ! assura Ron en piquant un morceau de pain dans le plateau, faisant sourire Hermione.

Tant mieux, souffla t-elle. J'ai assez vu sa sale face hier… je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore ai osé me le mettre sur le dos après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête au juste ?

J'en sais rien… il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, comme d'habitude. Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

En tout cas, reprit-elle avec un demi sourire, j'ai hâte de reprendre les cours ! J'aimerais bien que vous me rapportiez mes livres que je rattrape mon retard…

Je te reconnaît bien là ! Regarde Ron : après un coma d'un mois, la première chose à laquelle elle pense c'est à reprendre les cours !

Il rirent tout les trois de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de début des cours ne sonne, obligeant les deux garçons à quitter leur amie. Harry lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et passa sa main dans ses cheveux… Il était si heureux qu'il ne pensait plus aux mangemorts, à leur maître et au secret qui liait Hermione à Ron depuis plusieurs semaines. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler il s'en fichait : elle était là maintenant. Ron, lui, voyait son bonheur troublé par la crainte de la laisser à nouveau en compagnie de Malefoy : comment savoir s'il ne recommencerais pas son chantage ignoble.

Ce jour là, à la sortie du cours de potion qui coûta encore trente point à Gryffondor, Ron ramassa ses affaires avec lenteur en prenant garde à être le dernier à quitter la salle. Il rattrapa alors Malefoy dans un couloir désert et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir :

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley ? Tu n'es pas au chevet de ta sang de bourbe ?

Justement c'est d'elle dont je voudrais te parler : Tu as fait assez de dégâts, maintenant tu vas la laisser tranquille…

Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Bon sang ça ne t'as pas suffit d'avoir faillit la tuer !

Franchement ? Non ! Allez enlève tes sales pattes de là ! (Il fixa Ron d'un regard glacial et continua :) Et cette fois, tu n'as pas intérêt à te remettre sur mon chemin sinon je dis tout ! Tu ne voudrais pas perdre tes amis maintenant que tout va mieux, si ?

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un misérable salaud ! marmonna Ron.

Drago fit un petit rictus indéfinissable et tourna les talons, laissant au milieu du couloir un Ron plus découragé que jamais. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'empêcher Hermione d'être trop souvent avec le serpentard… la tâche ne serait pas facile…

Le soir même, Drago se rendit à l'infirmerie pour faire manger Hermione, et manger lui aussi par la même occasion. En arrivant, il entendit la fin de la conversation entre Hermione, Ron et Harry, toujours là à cette heure tardive :

Bon on doit te laisser, on te laisse Coq au cas où tu ai un problème… n'hésite pas : à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu nous prévient et on rapplique !

Hermione lança un éclata de rire tandis que Drago, dans son coin, faisait une grimace face à ce discours qu'il jugeait pathétique.

Malefoy ! fit Harry en passant la porte. Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de connerie ou je…

Oui je sais, fit Drago d'un air blasé : ou sinon Hermione envoie son hibou et vous rappliquez !... à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit !

Harry ne répondit rien face à la moquerie et partit sans un mot avec Ron, laissant Drago et Hermione dans un silence de plomb. Il ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour lui ramener le plateau repas, l'aidant à s'asseoir sans un mot avant de s'installer lui-même dans le fauteuil pour manger lui aussi. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Hermione pris la parole, toujours avec dédain :

Alors Malefoy ? Après ça tu comptes toujours me faire chanter ? Ou bien les remords t'on envahis et tu compte t'excuser ? Ah oui, j'oubliait : les Malefoy n'ont aucun sentiment, encore moins des remords et de la pitié !

La pitié ? rétorqua Drago. Oh si Granger, j'ai pitié de toi ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si notre marché serait équitable : qui aurait envie de toi dans cet état !

A qui la faute ! En tout cas c'est bien ton style de prendre en traître et de frapper dans le dos ! Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable lâche !

Ferme la ! De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ! Ca fait un mois que je dois m'occuper jour et nuit de ta misérable carcasse, que les autres m'insultent à chaque détour de couloirs, que je trouve des plaisanteries douteuses dans mes affaires, que je dois faire le ménage…

Oh, tu m'en diras tant ! siffla Hermione d'un air moqueur.

Sale petite idiote je…

Alors qu'il hurlait et se laissait envahir par la rage, il s'était levé de sa chaise, renversant son assiette sur le sol et approchant du lit en faisant de grands gestes.

… Et encore je ne parle pas des profs, de ma famille et de tes moldus de parents.

A ces mots elle le gifla de toute la force dont elle était capable, le faisant recula d'effroi.

Tu as bien mérité tout ce qui t'arrive ! Lança t-elle. Va en Enfer !

Alors qu'elle levait sa main pour le frapper à nouveau, il lui prit les poignets, serrant fermement alors qu'elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, pouvant à peine bouger le haut de son corps. Elle agitait néanmoins ses bras dans tous les sens et commençait presque à se libérer de l'emprise de Drago quand celui-ci la secoua pour la calmer :

Arrête Granger ! Arrête !... Mais ARRETTE !

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il l'embrassa, coupant tout mouvement à Hermione tant la stupéfaction la terrassait. Sous le choc elle ne le repoussa pas et ne put réagir non plus lorsqu'il se redressa vivement, comme traversé par un courant électrique de lucidité. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se produire, avant que Drago ne relâche ses poignets pour quitter l'infirmerie au pas de course.

**Chapitre 5 à suivre….**


	5. Indiscrétions

**Auteurs** : Niobé et Silmaril666

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à nous, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette histoire…

**Rating** : R

**Genre **: romance/humour /général

**Note des auteurs** : Nous tenons à nous excusez pour le retard de se chapitre mais avec le bac anticipé et les conflits d'opinions sur le déroulement de la fic (non non on ne s'est pas battues mais pas loin…lol), on a été un peu retardées… mais bon, sachez que le chapitre suivant est pratiquement terminé donc qu'il ne tardera pas à être en ligne ! En attendant, nous espérons ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre et attendons vos commentaires !

**RARs** : ElavielTini : Tout d'abord : bienvenue dans le club très fermé des reviews de notre fic !lol On te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de mettre un message. (En l'absence momentanée de Niobé, c'est Silmaril qui prend le relais :) Je comprends que d'écrire une fic avec ta meilleure amie ai pu foirer, pour nous non plus c'est pas évident… D'ailleurs, pour tout avouer, c'est plutôt Niobé qui décide de se qui se passe dans la fic et moi je corrige la syntaxe, l'expression… On en parle ensemble bien sure mais quand Niobé a quelques chose dans la tête, c'est peine perdue de l'en sortir !lol Et puis, elle a tellement d'idées que pour moi c'est impossible de faire mieux !lol Donc en fait on se répartit un peu le travail, même si je dois avouer que c'est elle qui en fait le plus gros (par contre, les fautes d'orthographes, j'en ai vraiment marre de le corriger !) et…. Euh… Désolé je vais devoir te laisser parce que Niobé a subitement décidé de me faire avaler le clavier alors… Au prochain chapitre si je suis encore en vie et si Niobé n'est pas en taule ! A+

Colibri Noir : Que te dire de plus que d'habitude : Merci pour ta fidélité, tes gentils messages, tes encouragements… LA SUITE DE DOULEUR MALHEUR ! Sinon rien de plus !lol On espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne nous oubliera pas ! A+

Eyes-of-reality : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça fait plaisir de voir que de nouvelles personnes viennent lire notre histoire et l'apprécie… en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! A+

JSK16 : Voilà le prochain chapitre ! On espère vraiment qu'il te plaira autant que les anciens et que tu continueras à nous donner ton avis… si tu as des idées pour la suite n'hésite pas ! On commence sérieusement à peiner…lol A+

Nadia : Merci beaucoup, ton message nous a beaucoup touché ! On fait de notre mieux mais c'est pas évident au bout d'un moment de trouver des idées… on a mis un plus de temps à faire celui-ci parce que Silmaril est super lente (et perdue quand Niobé n'est pas là !... Miss se la coule douce aux States… veinarde !) Mais on espère que ça te plaira ! A+

Clcla : Oui ne tombe pas, on ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse mal, tu ne pourrais plus mettre de reviews !lol Ton message nous a fait vraiment plaisir, parce qu'on commençait à ce demander si c'était aussi nul que ça… Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne te décevra pas ! A+

Dragonia : Bon bah voilà la suite… on espère qu'il sera pour toi aussi intéressant que le précédent et que tu continueras à nous donner ton avis ! A+

Kisahp : Désolé, on arrête toujours à ce moment pour obliger nos lecteurs à revenir ! On sait, c'est sadique mais bon, c'est la dure loi des fanfictions !lol Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout neuf, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! A+

Marina krum Désolé pour le retard, comme on l'a dit précédemment, on a eu quelques contre temps, sans parler de nos autres fics individuelles et de la difficulté d'écrire une fic à deux. Sinon on est super contentes que la fic te plaise et on espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! A+

Bridget : Et oui, pauvre Ron !lol Mais c'est un peu pour le punir de ne pas être capable de se rendre compte (dans les livres de Rowling) qu'il aime Hermione !lol Fallait s'en rendre compte avant ! Niark ! Lol Ben voilà le chapitre 5, on est contentes que ça te plaise et on espère ne pas te décevoir avec celui-ci ! A+

Anastasia : Quel enthousiasme ! Lol On est contente que ça te plaise autant et on espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! On fait de notre mieux mais c'est pas toujours évident ! A+

Sofia Voilà le chapitre 5 ! On a eu du mal à le terminer mais on espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! A+

Aurélie : On est contentes que ça te plaise et on espère ne pas te décevoir avec les prochains chapitres. A+

_Vos fidèles servitrices, Niobé et Silmaril666 alias Les Ensorceleuses_

**Polynectar quand tu nous tiens…**

****

_(Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il l'embrassa, coupant tout mouvement à Hermione tant la stupéfaction la terrassait. Sous le choc elle ne le repoussa pas et ne put réagir non plus lorsqu'il se redressa vivement, comme traversé par un courant électrique de lucidité. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se produire, avant que Drago ne relâche ses poignets pour quitter l'infirmerie au pas de course.)_

****

****

**Chapitre 5 : Indiscrétions…**

Après ça, Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau face à Hermione. Mais malheureusement, les professeurs le surveillaient de près chaque jour pour qu'il respecte sa punition, et le jeune serpentard devait se plier à leur volonté nuit et jour s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être renvoyé sur le champ. Par chance, le matin suivant, quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Hermione dormait profondément et il ne put par conséquent manger avec elle… Mais cela ne faisait que repousser l'échéance : ils devraient bien reparler de ce baiser un jour ou l'autre.

Midi venu, il se rendit à nouveau à l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds plus qu'à l'accoutumée : Hermione voudrait sans doute des explications, comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Mais il ne le savait pas lui-même ! Comment pouvait expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ? Bah… Il mettra ce baiser sur le compte du chantage et prétendra l'avoir fait rien que pour l'énerver encore plus… Ou alors il ne parlerait pas du tout !... C'est ça, il ne lui dira rien, rien du tout, pas un mot !

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Ron et Harry qui s'apprêtaient à manger, assis face à Hermione. Sans prêter attention à leurs regards haineux, Drago pris une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit pour manger lui aussi.

- Malefoy barre toi ! Lança Ron avec dédain. Pas besoin que tu sois là aujourd'hui !

- Si j'avais le choix, répliqua t-il avec calme, tu crois franchement que je serais là ? Si je suis là c'est à cause des profs et de ce vieux fou de Dumble…

- Je t'interdis d'insulter Dumbledore devant moi ! Coupa Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Drago continua sans prêter attention à son intervention :

- Ils me surveillent tous pour que j'applique à la lettre la punition ! Je ne parle même pas de Pomfresh, qui note systématiquement l'heure à laquelle j'arrive et celle à laquelle je repars ! C'est certainement la pire corvée de l'Histoire de Poudlard alors ne t'inquiète pas Wesel, je ne prend aucun plaisir à être en votre compagnie !

- Oh, on va te plaindre, pauvre martyr ! Siffla Harry d'un air moqueur.

- Puisqu'on est obligés de supporter ta présence, j'espère au moins que tu vas la fermer ! Ajouta Ron.

- C'est vrai que je pourrais en dire des choses…, fit Drago d'un regard malicieux plein de sous entendus.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- … Même si je ne suis pas le seul à savoir, continua le serpentard comme si le gryffondor n'avait rien dit.

- Mais de quoi tu parl…, commença Harry avant qu'Hermione ne l'interrompe :

- Ecoutez les garçons, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de participer à une autre dispute. Je n'ai pas très faim alors… Vous n'avez qu'à retourner à la Grande Salle, je vais dormir un peu.

Hermione s'était dépêchée d'intervenir avant que la situation ne s'aggrave et avant qu'Harry ne commence réellement à se poser de questions. Celui-ci ne quittait d'ailleurs pas Drago des yeux, tandis que le serpentard le toisait d'un air supérieur. Pendant ce temps là, Ron semblait au bord de la panique, même si son état ne se lisait que dans ses yeux. Essayant de garder son calme, il finit par se lever et embrasser Hermione sur le front en lui disant au revoir, histoire de faire réagir un peu son ami. Harry se leva finalement et l'imita, déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et sous le regard écoeuré de Malefoy.

Les deux gryffondors quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, Ron soulagé que cette scène sois finie, et Harry plus suspicieux que jamais : il venait de comprendre. C'était Malefoy qui faisait chanter Hermione, c'était évident, comment n'avait-il pu y penser plus tôt ! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron qui marchait d'un pas plutôt rapide vers la sortie du couloir : pourquoi ne lui avait-on parlé de rien ? C'est vrai qu'avec l'agression qu'avait subit Hermione, Harry n'avait plus repensé à cette conversation qu'il avait surprise entre elle et Ron, mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réalisé avant… C'était bien Malefoy, ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Toutes ces paroles, ces menaces dans les couloirs et ces regards goguenards… maintenant, Harry comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de « l'accident » : le Serpentard était en train de la menacer de ses avances !… depuis tous ces mois, Malefoy lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et Harry n'avait rien vu ! Mais quel idiot ! Et maintenant elle était seule avec lui et le jeune gryffondor ne pouvait rien y faire puisque c'étaient les ordres des professeurs… Et s'il en parlait à Dumbledore ? Malefoy serait sans doute renvoyé… mais est-ce qu'Hermione lui pardonnerait cette humiliation ? Non, certainement pas… il ne devait pas en parler, ni à Dumbledore ni à qui que ce soit… il devait d'ailleurs en savoir plus, savoir pourquoi Malefoy faisait ça et surtout par quel moyen il parvenait à faire ce chantage… Et surtout pourquoi ces amis le lui cachaient ? Après tout, rien ne pouvait être terrible au point de le lui cacher, à lui, Harry Potter ! Depuis tout ce temps et après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce dont Ron et Hermione pouvaient avoir si peur de lui parler. Mais s'il ne pouvait avoir ces informations de ses amis, il trouverait un autre moyen… Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il découvrirait la vérité…?

Dès leur départ de l'infirmerie, Drago se détendit nonchalamment sur sa chaise et lança d'un air mélodramatique :

- Heureusement que tu les a fait déguerpir, j'aurais fini par craquer et raconter l'inimaginable…

- Oh la ferme ! Coupa Hermione en reposant son verre sur sa table de chevet. Toute cette histoire commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Mais bon sang, au lieu de continuer à me torturer dis lui ! Mais vas-y, dis lui !

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Sang de Bourbe, fit alors Drago d'un air consterné. Si je lui dis, tu es perdue….

- Peut être, mais si l'un de nous lui révèle, tu n'auras plus rien contre moi pour me faire chanter…

- Dans ce cas je t'en pris, les dames d'abord ! Invita t-il d'un geste révérencieux qui finit par pointer la porte. Dis lui, si tu veux je peux le rappeler… en fait, attends moi là, je vais le chercher de ce pas…

- NON ! Hurla Hermione en lui attrapant le poignet alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise pour partir.

- Et bien, Granger ? Fit-il d'un air faussement étonné… Tu ne veux pas finalement ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ma vieille !

- Je te retourne la remarque ! Rétorqua t-elle en défense. Après tout, le baiser d'hier soir ressemblait à tout sauf à une obligation !

- … je… ce n'était rien, crois moi ! Je tenais juste à te rappeler lequel des deux à le pouvoir dans cette histoire ! Répondit –il d'une vois peu assurée malgré ses efforts.

- Ouaih… je commence à me demander si cette histoire de chantage n'est pas vraiment le fruit de ta libido dépravé mais plutôt celui de tes sentiments si tu es capable d'en avoir…

- Je ne ressent rien d'autre pour toi que du dégoût et un désir sadique de te tourmenter ! Hurla t-il alors. Cesse donc d'essayer de me trouver des circonstances atténuantes pour rendre cela moins difficile et regarde la vérité en face !

Sous le choc de cette attaque virulente, Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre. La pièce était désormais plongée dans un silence des plus lourd, la jeune fille finit par se mettre à gesticuler dans son lit en essayant de se relever. Devant ses efforts ratés, Drago ne broncha pas et continua de manger ses derniers morceaux de pommes de terre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, d'un geste mal calculé, ne fasse tomber son assiette qui s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas de porcelaine. Elle ne dit rien de plus mais lui se leva pour ramasser les débris avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Désespérée en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lever seule, la jeune gryffondor se résolu à demander de l'aide à Malefoy, mais de sa voix la plus méprisante possible.

- Malefoy ! Tu es censé m'aider non ?

- Et toi tu as l'intention d'être à charge encore longtemps ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- A qui la faute si je ne peux rien faire ?... Bon trêve de discours inutiles, j'ai juste besoin que tu me conduises à la salle de bain et après tu pourras me faire le plaisir de partir…

Il la regarda un instant d'un air moqueur puis s'exécuta finalement, passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour la soulever. Glissant dangereusement elle se retrouva obligée de passer à son tour ses bras autour de son cou, fixant droit devant elle pour éviter de croiser ce regard de glace. Drago eu bien sur le même réflexe, regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas lire dans le regard de la jeune fille le dégoût et le mépris qu'il était persuadé d'y trouver. Il l'a déposa sur un siège et fit ouvrit les robinets de l'immense baignoire de marbre blanc, aussi grande qu'une piscine, qui se remplit bientôt d'une eau aux vapeurs douces et parfumées chatouillant les sens des deux jeunes gens. Cachant sa gène par un ton agacé, Drago demanda :

- Tu vas réussir à te glisser seule dedans où je dois t'y pousser ?

- Ca devrait aller, merci, fit-elle d'un ton glacial. C'est bon, tu peux partir, vas t-en ! Et n'oublie pas de prévenir Pomfresh !

- A vos ordres votre majesté ! Lança t-il d'un ton sarcastique en se courbant avant de sortir d'un pas rapide.

Hermione attendit de ne plus entendre le moindre écho des pas du serpentard pour se déshabiller et se glisser avec peine dans l'eau. Depuis, l'accident, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et était prise de vertige dès qu'elle tentait de prendre appui sur celles-ci. Ainsi, l'eau était pour elle comme une délivrance : elle pouvait laisser le soin à cet élément de porter son corps à sa place et pouvait se détendre enfin dans l'eau chaude emplie de mousse et d'huiles pour le corps, oubliant quelques instants ses problèmes. Mais ceux-ci revenaient au galop, et soudain prise d'un spasme de rage, elle cria presque : « Si seulement Malefoy n'existait pas… !» Elle observa l'écho de ses mots un instant avant de se hisser douloureusement sur le bord pour se laver. Malefoy, croyant qu'elle l'avait appelé, rappliqua d'un pas agacé vers la salle de bain et se figea à l'entrée, surprenant Hermione dans le plus simple appareil en train de faire couler doucement le gel douche le long de ses jambes élancées. L'eau perlait de ses cheveux et ruisselait le long de son dos avant de se perdre dans une chute de reins qu'il découvrait avec envie. La jeune fille étant de profil, il pouvait distinguer tout les contours de son corps, frémissant alors qu'il observait attentivement les mains de la jeune fille savonner consciencieusement son cou, sa poitrine pour descendre a son ventre. Lorsqu'elle descendit sa main là où Drago ne pouvait plus la voir, le jeune Serpentard sentit son sang lui monter au visage… et pas seulement au visage, faisant apparaître soudainement une forme proéminente au niveau de son bas ventre… Il regardait ses mains se mouvoir doucement sur ce corps qu'il jugeait parfait, se demandant vraiment comment « une Sang de Bourbe, qui plus est une Gryffondor, pouvait avoir été dotée d'une plastique pareille ». Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur Hermione Granger, LA Sang de Bourbe par excellence, il eut un haut le cœur et détourna un instant les yeux, avant de revenir à ce spectacle envoûtant qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille se savonnait des pieds à la tête, remontant ses mains doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux pour les laver à leur tour. A ce geste Drago frissonna, car cette attitude obligeait la jeune fille à lever les bras, faisant s'étendre et se courber tout son corps en révélant totalement les galbes parfaits de sa poitrine et de son corps.

Il aurait pu l'observer ainsi durant de longues minutes, se retenant de respirer pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Manque de chance, ce fut justement lorsque le souffle lui manqua et qu'il du reprendre une inspiration plus forte que les autres, qu'Hermione remarqua sa présence, ouvrant les yeux et blêmissant de stupeur.

- MALEFOY !

Il sursauta, sorti de sa contemplation silencieuse par ce cri d'horreur, tandis que la jeune fille, trop faible pour pouvoir redescendre dans l'eau, tentait vainement de se recroqueviller pour cacher sa nudité à cet intrus qui en avait déjà trop vu.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ! ET DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU TE RINCE L'ŒIL AU JUSTE ? HEIN ?

- …

- REPOND ! Fit-elle, hors d'elle, toujours seule sur le rebord.

- Depuis un moment, répondit-il calmement en reprenant cet air supérieur qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose.

Alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers elle, Hermione réitéra :

- SORT D'ICI ! Comment ose-tu…

- J'ose parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de te taire… n'oublie pas notre marché… Et surtout ne pense pas que j'ai pus prendre le moindre plaisir à te regarder… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette humiliation que tu dois ressentir en sachant avoir été découverte en totale intimité… qui plus est par moi…

- VAS T'EN !

Mais Drago n'écoutait rien et continuait de s'avancer vers elle d'un pas conquérant.

- Mais qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Protesta la jeune fille.

Sans un mot, il passa de nouveau un bras sous les jambes et l'autre dans le dos nus de la gryffondor qui ne se débattait pas, pétrifiée par la gène et la peur de ce qui pouvait se passer. Le Serpentard descendit alors les marches de l'immense baignoire et s'immisça dans l'eau tout habillé avant d'y déposer doucement Hermione. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur et lui décrocha à nouveau un puissant coup de poing qui le fit saigner au coin des lèvres. Il ne parut absolument pas surpris et ne broncha pas, commentant simplement :

- Tu as une bonne droite Granger…

- Tu veux voir ce que donne la gauche ? Menaça alors celle-ci en reculant un peu.

Il resserra son étreinte pour empêcher la belle de s'écarter, même si celle-ci n'avait plus vraiment assez de forces pour pouvoir aller très loin, collant son corps au plus près du sien, sentant les formes plus que généreuses de la jeune fille au travers du tissu qui collait à son corps sculpté par le quidditch. Prise de panique, une larme perla au coin de son œil alors qu'elle demandait faiblement, plus comme une certitude que comme une question :

- Tu… tu comptes me forcer à coucher avec toi, c'est ça ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Répondit-il sans changer d'attitude et en la fixant d'un air froid.

- C'est ce que tu prétends vouloir faire depuis des mois…

- Non, Granger, je suis peut-être méchant, sadique, cruel et tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas un violeur.

Un long silence suivit cette phrase, un long silence durant lequel les deux jeunes gens ne savaient comment réagir. Hermione reprit finalement la parole pour rétorquer :

- Si tu n'es pas un violeur, tu me feras le plaisir de me lâcher !

- Je ne suis peut être pas un violeur, mais ça me fait quand même plaisir de t'humilier dès que j'en ai l'occasion… tu me connais, ajouta t-il sur le ton de la confidence, c'est plus fort que moi ! Et quoi de plus avilissant, dis moi, que de se retrouver nue face à son pire ennemi ?

- Quoi de plus avilissant ? Fit-elle avec un regard étrange, peut-être de dévoiler malgré soit une de ses faiblesses…

Malefoy ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais lorsqu'il suivit son regard, il comprit : Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur son torse dont on voyait clairement la peau à travers le tissu mouillé.

- Apparemment, le grand Malefoy a trouvé son maître ! Il joue au plus fort avec les autres mais il a trouvé plus fort que lui !

En effet, la peau nacrée de Drago était parsemée de cicatrices et de contusions, et si Hermione se réjouissait presque d'avoir enfin trouvé sa faiblesse, la voix glaciale de Malefoy l'ébranla quelque peu :

- Ca te fait rire Granger ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? fis-il d'un air menaçant en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

- N'avance pas !

- Pourquoi pas ! Ca te permettra de m'admirer de plus près ! (Il l'attrapa par les épaules et repris avec colère :) C'est ça que tu voulais non ?

Il la serrait si fort et semblait si plein de haine qu'Hermione prit à nouveau peur :

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Malefoy ? Me frapper ? Ca ne te mènerait à rien… Lâche-moi !

Dragon la regarda dans les yeux et fut déconcerté de n'y trouver aucun dégoût ni mépris, seulement de la crainte mêlée à de la compassion. Sans un not, il se colla à elle et l'embrassa avec ferveur, glissant ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune Gryffondor qui, contre toute attente, n'opposa aucune résistance. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reçut un puissant coup de poing auquel il ne s'attendait pas :

- Tiens, voilà le gauche Malefoy !

Pris de court, sa lèvre saignant légèrement, il se sut quoi répondre devant cette jeune fille farouche qui avait su être si douce un instant auparavant.

- Qu'importe Granger, finit-il par dire en sortant lentement de l'eau pour quitter la pièce. J'ai peut être trouvé un « maître » comme tu dis, mais rappelle toi que toi tu as trouvé le tien !

**Chapitre 6 à suivre…**


	6. Remords et tentations

**Auteurs** : Niobé et Silmaril666

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à nous, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling et nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette histoire…

**Rating :** R

**Genre **: romance/humour /général

**Résumé** : Après avoir surpris Ron et Hermione en pleine action alors que Ron avait pris l'apparence de Harry, Drago décide d'utiliser ce secret pour convaincre Hermione de céder à ses avances… mais la tâche n'est pas aussi facile : au cours d'une altercation avec Harry, Hermione est touchée de plein fouet par le sort jeté par Malefoy et est conduite d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Pour le punir et en espérant sans doute ses remords, Dumbledore ordonne au jeune Serpentard de rester à son chevet jusqu'à sa réhabilitation, ce qui ne tarde pas à poser des problèmes face à la tension qui règne entre les deux ennemis… sans compter sur Harry qui commence sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il se passe…

**RARs** :Merci beaucoup à Erica, Lulu, Alexandre, Bloomy19, Chalia, Bridget, Lavia, Anastasia, Nadia, Mixiwelch, Dragonia, Satine, Aurélie et Kisahp pour leurs encouragements et leur fidélité (désolé de pas avoir mit de vraies RAR mais on voulait mettre le chapitre au plus vite donc... on se rattrapera au prochain chap! Bisou à tous!)

_Vos fidèles servitrices, Niobé et Silmaril666 alias Les Ensorceleuses_

**Polynectar quand tu nous tiens… **

_(Sans un not, il se colla à elle et l'embrassa avec ferveur, glissant ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune Gryffondor qui, contre toute attente, n'opposa aucune résistance. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reçut un puissant coup de poing auquel il ne s'attendait pas: _

- _Tiens, voilà le gauche Malefoy! _

_Pris de court, sa lèvre saignant légèrement, il se sut quoi répondre devant cette jeune fille farouche qui avait su être si douce un instant auparavant. _

_- Qu'importe Granger, finit-il par dire en sortant lentement de l'eau pour quitter la pièce. J'ai peut être trouvé un «maître» comme tu dis, mais rappelle toi que toi tu as trouvé le tien!) _

**Chapitre 6: Remords et tentations…**

Après cette entrevue avec Drago, Hermione était confuse: non sans se demander pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés, elle se demandait aussi comment réussir à tourner la situation à son avantage… mais plus fort que son désir de ne pas perdre la face, elle se demandait aussi qui avait bien pu faire de telles marques à Drago. Et pourquoi… Se convaincant que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'en reparler, Hermione décida finalement de sortir de son bain où elle grelottait dans une eau désormais froide. Même si elle aurait eu besoin d'aide pour en sortir, elle fit de son mieux pour se glisser jusqu'à son lit, réalisant que finalement, son état semblait s'améliorer.

Une semaine plus tard, Drago n'avait toujours pas reparlé de cet instant, limitant d'ailleurs son vocabulaire aux simples «bonjour» et «au revoir» que lui imposait la politesse de Pomfresh alors qu'il venait prendre ses repas avec la Gryffondor. Finalement, Mme Pomfresh effectua le jour suivant le bilan complet de l'état de santé d'Hermione:

- Miss Granger j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes parfaitement rétablie. Bien sur, vous devrez vous ménager un peu en évitant les exercices physiques éprouvant et les émotions fortes… mais vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir dès aujourd'hui!

Harry, qui était présent avec Ron, aida Hermione à se lever et à récupérer ses affaires pour quitter l'infirmerie et retrouver enfin les cours. Mais à peine regagnait t-elle la salle commune que Ron l'emmenait à part, l'air vraiment sérieux:

- Hermione c'est de pire en pire! Malefoy n'arrête pas les sous entendus douteux et je crois que Harry se doute sérieusement de quelque chose.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, répondit calmement Hermione. Vaut mieux qu'il ai des doutes que des certitudes, comment tu veux qu'il l'apprenne?

- J'en sais rien mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dit qu'on devrais lui dire… peut être qu'il comprendra? Et puis il vaut mieux que ça soit nous qui lui apprenions plutôt que ça soit lui qui le découvre seul!

- C'est trop tard, tu comprends? Maintenant, si on lui dit, ça risque de gâcher toute notre amitié… et puis, le seul moyen qu'il apprenne tout, c'est que Malefoy lui dise, et fait moi confiance, j'en fais mon affaire…

- Mais Mione cette situation ne peut plus durer!

- Quelle situation? demanda Harry en faisant soudain irruption face à eux.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard terrifié, Ron commençant à bégayer alors qu'Hermione reprenait au plus vite la situation:

- Ron commence à adhérer à mes idées sur la condition des elfes de maison! fit-elle d'un air faussement victorieux.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir et rentra finalement dans ce petit jeu:

- C'est vrai! Finalement, je trouve cette situation inadmissible! Ca devrait être interdit, tu ne trouves pas Harry?

- Si si, bien sur, fit Harry, toujours soupçonneux.

- Nan mais sérieusement Harry! Confier toutes ces responsabilités à des pauvres créatures incapables de penser par elles-mêmes, quelle honte! Et profiter de la débilité de ces pauvres elfes, je trouve ça scandaleux!

Harry explosa de rire à ces mots, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face à l'œil complice de Ron et à la mine exaspérée d'Hermione:

- Non franchement vous ne grandirez donc jamais tout les deux?

- Euh… non! fit Ron toujours mort de rire.

Mais si les deux amis semblaient pris d'un réel fou rire, le cœur n'y était pas. Harry restait soupçonneux, Ron craintif mais ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils cessèrent finalement de rire en voyant Hermione se lever:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mione? Demanda Harry en se levant à son tour.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher… à demain les garçons.

Harry se rassit en silence aux côtés de Ron et attrapa un de ses livres de cours. Mais alors qu'il faisant semblant de lire tranquillement, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur: il savait qu'ils mentaient… «Cette situation ne peux plus durer» Mais quelle situation? Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces secrets mais son envie de connaître la vérité lui dictait de rester patient… il finirait par les avoir…

Dès le lendemain, Hermione reprit les cours avec son habituelle assiduité, étonnant alors élèves et professeurs par l'avance considérable qu'elle avait prise pendant sa convalescence. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre pendant tout ce temps à part réviser? Au cours de Potions, Malefoy vint lui rendre son manuel et reparti à sa place, avant qu'Harry ne chuchote à Hermione:

- Ca doit être un soulagement pour toi de ne plus te le coltiner à longueur de temps!

Elle hésita et allait répondre quand…

- Potter! Silence! Nous avions tous remarquez ces dernières semaines que vous étiez perdu sans votre… hum… petite amie… mais vos retrouvailles, aussi touchantes et puériles soient-elles, doivent-elles empêcher le cours de commencer?

- Non professeur, répondit amèrement Harry.

- Bien! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor! Annonça t-il alors que sa lèvre se retroussait pour former un rictus de satisfaction.

Mais alors que le cours commençait, Hermione retint un regard interrogateur vers Malefoy en ouvrant son livre de Potions et en y découvrant un mot glissé dans la couverture: «Ce soir, 22h, en salle sur demande.». Elle risqua cette fois un regard vers Malefoy qui avait troqué son expression insondable de la dernière semaine contre ce fameux sourire mesquin qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il complotait quelque chose. Hermione sentit un nœud dans son ventre mais elle se résigna, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais que s'il pensait l'avoir aussi facilement, il pouvait rêver! La seule chose que redoutait la jeune Gryffondor, c'était comment faire pour qu'Harry ne se rende pas compte de son absence…

La journée continua finalement sans imprévu, Hermione faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses craintes et Harry se demandant pour quelle raison Malefoy ne semblait plus harceler Hermione: Avait-il compris la leçon de cet accident? Ou Hermione avait-elle succombé à son chantage? Même si Harry ne savait pas en quoi consistait la demande du Serpentard, il s'attendait au pire venant de lui et il espérait vraiment que toutes ces cachotteries étaient belles et bien finies…

Harry et Hermione dînèrent en vitesse pour rejoindre la salle commune déserte pendant les repas et profiter enfin d'un peu de tranquillité:

- Enfin seuls! Fit Harry en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion avant de la soulever et de la plaquer contre un mur, leur étreinte devenant plus fougueuse. «Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué!» chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et se détacha finalement de lui, le regard empli de désir, murmurant à bout de souffle:

- Emmène moi dans ta chambre!

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la prit dans ses bras, montant aux dortoirs vides des garçons et la déposant à l'entrée. A peine avait-il verrouillé la porte d'un sort qu'elle avait déjà enlevée sa robe de sorcière, se jetant sur lui avec fièvre pour lui enlever robe et chemise avec hâte. Harry la reprit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, embrassant avec amour chaque partie charnelle qu'il dévoilait en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Il découvrit ainsi une poitrine généreuse qu'il embrassa tendrement avant de lui enlever sa jupe pour la contempler dans le plus simple appareil, admirant ce corps si parfait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour briser l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa à nouveau, défaisant ensuite son pantalon afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux nus dans la pénombre du dortoir. Elle le renversa sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui, faisant glisser doucement son corps sur celui de son amant en un mouvement de va et viens plus qu'éloquent. Harry poussait des gémissements de plaisir et se laissait faire, profitant de ce moment d'osmose et de douceur alors que les mouvements d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus passionnés. Ne tenant plus, Harry prit le dessus et embrassa le jeune Gryffondor qui se cambrait sous lui, la pénétrant avec une force et une fougue qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle vit à ce moment tant d'amour dans les yeux de son amant que son plaisir s'en trouva décuplé, son corps vibrant de plaisir sous les caresses d'Harry. Leurs ébats se prolongeaient, devenant plus intense, plus fougueux et plus passionnés alors que les orgasmes d'Hermione se multipliaient.. Ce ne fut qu'après près de deux heures qu'Harry donna un dernier coup de rien puissant accompagné d'un ultime râle de plaisir.

Il se laissa glisser sur elle, leurs deux corps en sueur, posant sa tête au creux de son cou et murmurant avec tendresse:

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle simplement avant de réaliser que l'heure de son rendez vous avec Malefoy avait sonné. Ignorant le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge, elle demanda à Harry: «Quelle heure est-il?»

- 21h40…

- Euh… je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense mais… ça fait un bon moment qu'on bloque les dortoirs des garçons donc il faudrait peut être songer à sortir…

- Tu n'a pas tord, fit-il avec un sourire en se élevant pour permettre à Hermione de se relever.

Alors qu'ils se rhabillaient tant bien que mal, il lui demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir? Une partie d'échecs sorciers ou une partie de révisions?

- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, fit-elle non sans éviter son regard. Tu sais que Pomfresh m'a recommandé peu d'efforts, et on peut dire que c'est plutôt raté! Donc je pense que je vais aller dormir… seule, ajouta t-elle en voyant Harry se rapprocher d'elle.

- Mais…

- Pour ma santé Harry! Je te promet que dans quelques jours quand je me sentirais mieux on fera toutes les folies que tu veux mais là j'ai besoin de repos… Bonne nuit….

Elle l'embrassa longuement et quitta le dortoir sans un mot de plus sous les regards amusés des élèves attendant désespérément que le dortoir redevienne accessible.

Elle fila dans son dortoir avant que Ron ne puisse le remarquer et prit une douche rapide avant de partir. Ayant dérobé la Carte des Maraudeurs à Harry, elle put attendre le moment propice pour traverser la salle commune et se rendre sans encombre jusqu'au septième étage où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Elle s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant aux Trolls l'art de la danse et se demanda un instant comment elle allait bien pouvoir ouvrir la salle sur demande… elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait demandé Drago… elle décida de tenter la seule pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit et se mit à faire des allée retour devant le mur en pensant très fort «J'ai besoin d'une salle où nous seront tranquilles avec Drago»… sans surprise, une porte apparue devant elle et elle inspira une dernière fois avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle ne pouvait rien voir. Elle alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette mais ne pu apercevoir que les quelques poufs et cousins disposés à terre «Malefoy à vraiment tout prévu» pensa t-elle.

- Malefoy? interpella t-elle, lasse de le chercher dans l'obscurité. Malefoy? Si tu ne te montre pas je m'en vais!

- C'est bon c'est bon me voilà.

Elle ne le vit d'abord pas mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, sursautant légèrement.

- Espèce de crétin tu m'as fait peur!

- Si tu crois que ça n'était pas mon intention, fit-il avec un sourire qu'elle apercevait dans la pénombre.

- Arrête de me regarder bêtement et dit moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse!

- A ton avis? Tu n'es pas lassée de me poser toujours la même question en en sachant pertinemment la réponse? fit-il en tendant une main vers sa hanche qu'elle repoussa d'un geste ferme.

- Ne t'avise pas de me toucher!

- Arrête de jouer les saintes nitouches Granger, je sais bien que cette situation ne te laisse pas indifférente….

- La situation peut être, mais avec toi, certainement pas! lança t-elle avec dégoût. Je m'en vais.

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à partir mais comme elle l'avait craint, il l'en empêcha en lui attrapa les main et en se collant contre elle, toujours dos à lui. Elle ne put contenir un frémissement de plaisir qui n'échappa pas à Drago:

- Explique moi Granger, si je te répugne à ce point, pour quelle raison tu m'a embrassé, et pour quelle raison tu es venue ce soir, sachant très bien le but de notre entrevue… avoue le… je t'attire, non?

Alors qu'il murmurait ces mots à son oreille, il lui embrassait langoureusement le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle relâche finalement sa résistance et ferme les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. «Admet-le» répéta t-il alors qu'il lui soulevait lentement sa jupe en se collant encore plus à elle, toujours dos à lui, les yeux clos, alors qu'il commençait à la caresser au travers du tissu en lui arrachant de petit gémissements. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et, sans un mot, elle l'embrassa avec une telle fougue que Drago la plaqua furieusement contre le mur, défit sa braguette et la pénétra sans attendre, savourant avec un sentiment de victoire le plaisir intense qui s'affichait désormais sue le visage d'Hermione. En effet, la jeune Gryffondor découvrait un plaisir si fort et si intense qu'elle en déchira la chemise de son amant dont les boutons n'avaient pas résistés à l'élan de plaisir de la jeune fille. Elle plantait ses ongles dans la chair de Drago qui, encouragé par la passion de sa partenaire, la pénétrait de plus en plus fort et l'embrassait violemment, les lèvres rougies par le plaisir. Après un moment, il l'a déposa à terre et la mit face au mur, arrachant sa chemise et soulevant sa jupe alors qu'elle se tenait dos à lui. Comprenant ses intentions, Hermione posa ses mains devant elle sur le mur et réprima un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il la pénétra à nouveau, caressant le point sensible de sa partenaire dont le souffle entrecoupé par des gémissements de plaisir. Ivre de plaisir lui aussi, Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille avec défi:

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec son pire ennemi?

Il lui embrassa délicatement le cou alors qu'il la pénétrait plus fort lorsqu'elle réponditelle aussi avec défi:

- Sûrement la même chose que de coucher avec une Sang de Bourbe!

A ces mots, Malfoy arrêta ses va et viens et la fit se retourner face à lui, la laissant s'allonger sur le sol de pierre alors qu'il se calait entre cuisses pour la pénétrer à nouveau, toujours plus fort, l'embrassant à mesure qu'il sentait monter en lui l'orgasme. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux emplis d'un désir indiscutable, alors qu'Hermione se cambrait sous les derniers coups de reins de Drago, envahie par l'extase qui s'emparait d'elle. Toujours au sol, les deux amants reprenaient tranquillement leur souffle avant de se redresser pour s'embrasser langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, leurs regards avaient perdus tout désir et semblaient n'exprimer que l'incompréhension sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si Drago était ravi d'avoir pu enfin avoir Hermione, elle, se sentait honteuse. Elle se releva et ramassa ses vêtements, se rhabillant en marmonnant:

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est pas possible je…

- Et si! Tu as fini par céder… et tu n'avais d'ailleurs par l'air de t'en plaindre! dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Arrête ne me touche plus! Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu vas me foutre la paix!

- C'est pas pour ça que tu as couché avec moi, tu pourrais l'admettre quand même! dit-il froidement.

Il se colla contre elle et ajouta:

- Et puis maintenant plus besoin d'utiliser ton secret avec Ron car le notre est bien pire…Imagine Harry qui apprend que tu a couché par plaisir avec moi…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'Hermione s'abandonnait de nouveau dans ses bras avant de le repousser et de le frapper en plein visage. Il l'a regarda d'un air perplexe et allait s'indigner quand elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Sur ce elle passa la porte et laissa Drago seul dans l'incompréhension la plus totale…

**Chapitre 7 à suivre… **


End file.
